If I Fall
by Antonia Rose
Summary: AU, set about 1 year before, and during TPM. After a terrible vision, Obi-Wan is left with the fate of the galaxy resting on his shoulders. Will he be able to prevent the future? And at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there! I finally felt happy enough to start posting this story. It's my second Obi-Wan fanfic (second of many I hope). Just a quick note to the title; I don't usually do this, but whilst writing this story, I felt that the song "If I Fall" by "Sunrise Avenue" really fit. Hence the title. so if you want to check it out, please do :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

 **If I Fall**

Chapter 1

It had been a long day. The busy city of Coruscant was beaming with its usual light, speeders going in every direction trying to get from one place to another. The sun had long since set leaving the sky a deep black only broken by dots of bright stars. At the temple, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi had just returned to the comfort of their shared apartment from a mission on Dantooine. The mission had been a complete success but the two weeks were tiring and it had been a long trip back to Coruscant. When they finally got back to their apartment they were both worn-out, but still had to prepare their mission report for the council. So, with reluctance they made themselves comfortable in their usual spots on the sofa and began to work.

It took them about an hour to finish. Qui-Gon could tell that Obi-Wan was really fighting to stay awake. So finally, he told his Padawan to get some rest. With a brief nod and "good night Master" Obi-Wan made his way to his room, where he immediately fell into a deep sleep.

Qui-Gon watched slightly amused as his Padawan practically sleepwalked to his room. He had noticed that whenever Obi-Wan was tired he looked like a child again. The Jedi Master couldn't help but cherish those rare moments. Obi-Wan was an adult now, Qui-Gon knew that. He knew that Obi-Wan would soon be ready for his trials, and he would lose the boy he had become so accustomed to having around. The boy he was reluctant to take as a Padawan, but the boy he just couldn't imagine his life without anymore. Let the council think what they want, but he loved Obi-Wan like a son and couldn't be prouder of the man he was becoming. One day he would be a great knight, Qui-Gon was sure of it.

Tearing his gaze away from his Padawan's now closed door, Qui-Gon turned to head towards his own room to get ready for bed before peacefully falling asleep.

. . .

Qui-Gon woke with a start as an intense pain flashed through his mind, gone as quickly as it had come. It took him a moment to gather himself. Then he realized that the pain hadn't been his. But where had it come from? Was it maybe just part of a dream? Or had he imagined it? Quickly dismissing those thoughts, he sat up. He tiredly rubbed his forehead trying to get his still sleeping mind to think.

It didn't take him long to notice how tense and distressed the Force felt. Yet he felt no danger. Something wasn't right. He looked around his room. It was still dark, he couldn't have slept for more than 4 hours.

And then without warning it hit him again. It was much stronger this time. He was hit full on by a tidal wave of pain, fear, distress and sorrow. The power of it would have knocked him of his feet if he had been standing. He raised his hands to his head as he tried to put up his strongest possible shields. He let himself fall back as his mind finally started to clear. He lay there breathing deeply as he felt the wave still leaking through his shields. It was strong, he had never felt anything like it before, his shields were barely holding their ground. Closing his eyes, he took a moment to calm down and clear his mind.

His eyes sprung open in alarm as he came to a terrible realisation. "Obi-Wan" he whispered.

Qui-Gon jumped to his feet and stumbled out the door. In a few long strides, he crossed the living room heading straight for Obi-Wan's door. With every step, it became more and more difficult to shield his mind. His shields were cracking and falling apart faster than he could replace them. Nevertheless, he continued. Entering Obi-Wan's room he felt like he was on a ship in an unforgiving storm. The Force surrounding his Padawan was chaotic and wild, it felt heavy and thick, weighing him down as he struggled to stay upright. Qui-Gon could feel it swirling around himself, crashing like waves and pulling him into the depths of an endlessly deep ocean, drowning him. He could barely stand as he staggered on. His vision blurred as he got closer to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was curled up in the furthest corner of the room. His hair was damp and his skin glistened with sweat. He whole body was shaking violently and his hands were tightly grasping each side of his head. His face was contorted with pain, his eyes closed tightly. Thick steams of tears flowing down his cheeks.

Making it to Obi-Wan's side Qui-Gon fell to his knees. He could hear Obi-Wan's agonised breaths and his heart pounding rapidly against the deathly silence. "Obi-Wan?" He shouted as his ears started ringing. He got no reaction at all, so he carefully reached out to grab Obi-Wan's ice-cold shoulder. But as soon as his hand touched him he felt a huge Force wave that sent him flying back across the room. He hardly registered what happened before he hit the wall at the other end of the room full force and sunk to the floor unconscious.

. . .

Mace Windu was running full speed down the halls of the temple, he could see various groups of people gather, asking each other about what Mace assumed everyone in the temple had felt. He was aware of the questioning eyes fixed on him as he continued running towards the Jinn/Kenobi apartment. No one tried to stop him and no one got in his way, because everyone knew that if Master Windu was running through the temple, it must be important.

Mace reached the apartment and immediately knew that it was where he was meant to be. The strong feelings of pain and distress were coming from inside the apartment. He dreaded to think about what he would find when he opened the door. He stepped inside and was greeted by complete silence. "Qui-Gon?" he called out when there was no reply he followed with "Obi-Wan?" but still no reply. Cautiously he stepped further into the apartment. His attention was immediately drawn to Obi-Wan's room. He quickened his pace, however when he got to the room he stopped dead. It took him a moment to take in the sight before him. In the furthest corner of the room Obi-Wan was curled up, there were tear tracks on each side of his face, and he was shivering. Mace knew that this was most likely the aftermath of what he had felt before, and it didn't look good. He grabbed the duvet of Obi-Wan's bed and carefully lay it over him. It was then that he became aware of Qui-Gon. He was slumped against the wall at the other end of the room next to the door. Mace ran over to check on his friend. He found a nasty bump on the back of his head, from which he deduced that Qui-Gon had been thrown against the wall and knocked unconscious. But by whom? Obi-Wan? Mace glanced back towards the still shaking form of Obi-Wan Kenobi. "What happened here?" he asked out loud.

Mace stood up alert as he heard someone else enter the apartment. He was relieved to see two healers enter the room. "Master Windu" one of them greeted, they both bowed briefly, taking in the sight before them. One of them hurried towards Obi-Wan, the other to Qui-Gon and they both started their examinations. The young female healer next to Qui-Gon spoke first. "He hit the wall with quite some force, he definitely has a concussion. It's not too bad though, he needs to…" "Chiara!" the other healer cut in and the one who had just spoken turned to face her worried colleague. "We need to get him to the healer's wing now!" Chiara rushed to her colleague's side. "I can't get any kind of response from him at all, I can't even reach him through the Force. He's ice-cold and his heartrate is dangerously low…" "What do you mean, you can't reach him through the Force?" Mace asked. Chiara gave him a solemn look "He's in a coma"

Mace just kept out of the way as the healers carefully lifted Obi-Wan. Chiara threw Mace a last glance. "We'll send for another healer to tend to Master Jinn, could you stay with him until someone arrives?" Mace nodded and the healers left.

. . .

Qui-Gon was out cold for about 20 minutes. When he finally came to, he found himself still sitting on the floor of his Padawan's room. His long-time friend Mace Windu was kneeling next to him looking uncharacteristically worried. Qui-Gon immediately scrambled to his feet, leaning against the wall to stop himself from falling over. The room was spinning but he could tell that Mace was the only other person in the room. "Obi-Wan?" he scanned the room again and then turned to look at Mace who was slowly standing up. "Where is he?" "Take it easy Qui-Gon. You hit your head pretty hard. Just take a seat, a healer is on their way" Qui-Gon shook his head which made him aware of the dull pain at the back of his head. "Where is he?" Qui-Gon repeated. Mace sighed "He's at the healer's wing. Qui-Gon please just sit down, you have a concussion" Qui-Gon didn't listen, he was already making his way towards the door. Mace however stepped to the side to block Qui-Gon's path. "Where do you think you're going?" He said sternly, arms folded across his chest.

Qui-Gon gave him an irritated look. "I'm going to see Obi-Wan, he needs me" Mace shook his head "I need you to sit down, can you tell me what happened?" Qui-Gon thought about it for a moment "I don't know… Just come to the healer's wing with me and ask Obi-Wan" Mace's stern look softened "I can't" He could immediately see trepidation rise in his friend's eyes, and he regretted having to say his next words "Qui-Gon" he said softly, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder "Obi-Wan is in a coma…" Before Mace could say anything else, Qui-Gon pushed past him and ran out the door. "Dammit" Mace breathed before turning to run after him.

. . .

Qui-Gon reached the healer's wing feeling dizzy and sick but he didn't care. He made his way to the closest door, he could sense Obi-Wan's force signature coming from the room. When he entered, he froze at the sight of his Padawan. For the second time in less than an hour, he was shocked by Obi-Wan's appearance. He wasn't sure which one scared him more... The white sheets of the bed highlighted how pale Obi-Wan suddenly was. He looked completely relaxed and calm which was an unnervingly strong contrast to before. If it weren't for the steady beeping of the machine keeping track of Obi-Wan's heartbeat, Qui-Gon could've thought he was dead. The sound of Mace arriving behind him tore Qui-Gon from his thoughts.

Mace followed Qui-Gon into one of the rooms at the healer's wing, when his friend turned to face him he felt nothing but sympathy for him. Qui-Gon looked terrible, most likely due to the fact that he just ran through the temple despite having a concussion. But seeing Obi-Wan probably didn't help.

When they heard the distinct tap of a cane on the floor, Mace and Qui-Gon looked down at the small green Jedi Master. Yoda's ears drooped as he caught sight of Obi-Wan. He looked up at the two Masters looking down at him. He knew what both of them wanted to ask.

"a vision young Kenobi had"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A vision? Qui-Gon knew very well that Obi-Wan suffered from nightmares/visions. He had been having them since before Qui-Gon knew him. Qui-Gon was used to having to calm him down afterwards, if it had been particularly bad. Although as he got older, he got better at dealing with them himself. As it seemed he was getting them less often as well, but Qui-Gon wasn't entirely sure whether that was true or whether Obi-Wan was just hiding them from him. Qui-Gon had never had a vision, at least not the same way Obi-Wan did, but he could tell that it wasn't something to envy. Visions were glimpses into possible futures, but the future is everchanging and Qui-Gon didn't really believe in acting based on visions of things that might not even happen. 'You should focus on the here and now', that's what Qui-Gon has been trying to teach Obi-Wan for years. Qui-Gon never underestimated how much emotional stress and even pain came with the visions Obi-Wan had though.

This vision however, was on a whole new level.

"How could a vision do this to him?" Qui-Gon asked. "Perhaps we should take this outside?" Mace suggested, pulling Qui-Gon from his bewilderment. Yoda nodded in agreement. Qui-Gon however was reluctant to leave his Padawan. "Qui-Gon there's nothing you can do for him now." Mace said. Studying his friend carefully he added "We need to find you a healer, you look terrible." Qui-Gon wanted to disagree but Yoda was only a blurry green blob and he was seeing two of them. Reluctantly he let Mace help him to the room next-door as Yoda left to find a healer.

Mace and Yoda took a seat in Qui-Gon's room as the healer examined the Jedi Master. "running through the halls like that was heedless" the healer said with a shake of his head. "You need rest. If you so much as stand up, I will personally tie you to this bed." He added, knowing full well that Qui-Gon wouldn't listen. Throwing him a last warning look, he turned to the two Jedi Masters sitting on his left. "I understand you have questions for Master Jinn..." "We won't take long" Mace interrupted, knowing what the healer was going to say. "Thank you" the healer said bowing his head to the Masters before leaving them to talk.

"A vision has never done anything close to this to him before" Qui-Gon stated without giving Yoda or Mace the chance to ask him a question first. His Padawan was in a coma next-door and he wanted answers. Both Mace and Qui-Gon looked at Yoda expectantly. Yoda closed his eyes in thought "clouded Kenobi's mind is. See what caused this, I cannot." "You're sure it was a vision?" Qui-Gon asked. Yoda threw him an accusing look "hmpf, know what of having visions, do you Master Jinn?" he said challengingly. "My apologies Master Yoda" Qui-Gon replied regretfully.

"Qui-Gon, what do you remember?" Mace interjected. Qui-Gon pinched the bridge of hid nose in thought. "I don't know. When we returned from Dantooine he seemed fine, he was exhausted but so was I…" Mace and Yoda shared a look but didn't interrupt so Qui-Gon continued. "I was awoken by a sudden burst of pain, it took me awhile to realised it had come from Obi-Wan. I immediately hurried to his room. The pain, the… sorrow, it was so strong I could barely shield myself from it. When I finally reached him, I was thrown back by a massive force wave… The next thing I knew, I was on the floor next to Mace…" "So, Obi-Wan threw you against the wall?" Mace asked surprised. Qui-Gon frowned "I'm not sure he meant to…" "Hmm, say anything did he?" Qui-Gon shook his head lightly, feeling the dull pain protesting against the movement.

There was silence for a while before Yoda finally spoke. "Leave you to rest, we should" he then hopped of the chair he was sitting on and Mace stood up in response. "Wait. What about Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon exclaimed. "I fear his fate is in someone else's hands. Get some rest Qui-Gon." Mace said before he and Yoda left the room.

. . .

It had been a week now since Obi-Wan fell into a coma. And as he had done every day since then, Qui-Gon arrived at Obi-Wan's room at almost exactly 4 pm. He entered the room with his usual greeting, "still sleeping I see" and smiled sadly as he took his usual seat next to Obi-Wan's bed. He turned his datapad on and sighed "The council is keeping me busy. This is your fault you know. They're trying to keep me distracted…" he looked up and couldn't help letting his hand gently stroke Obi-Wan's short ginger hair. He could practically hear Obi-Wan complain, 'Master, I'm not a child'. He smiled at the thought. "I miss you Obi-Wan, please wake up" he whispered, hoping Obi-Wan would hear him.

Qui-Gon let his hand glide down the thin braid behind Obi-Wan's ear. "You're so close Padawan, don't give up now." Pulling his gaze away, he turned his attention to the work the council had given him to do. Occasionally he would ask Obi-Wan a question he knew he wouldn't answer, but every time he would look up at the still form of his Padawan as if expecting one anyway.

"I thought I might find you here." Qui-Gon turned to face the man standing in the doorway. "Mace. What can I help you with?" he asked kindly. "I'm afraid I'm here on council business"

. . .

Qui-Gon walked down the hall on his way to the healer's wing, as he did at that time every day. "Qui-Gon" he heard, followed by the sound of rushed footsteps. He turned to see who was calling and found Mace Windu walking towards him. "Mace, can this wait?" He asked, determined to reach the healer's wing at his usual time. Mace however shook his head "I'm afraid not" Qui-Gon sighed "what is it?" "You missed another council meeting" Qui-Gon rolled his eyes, he should've known that Mace would come to him about that sooner or later. "Qui-Gon, we all understand how hard this is for you, but…" Qui-Gon held his hand up to stop Mace midsentence. "No, you don't understand. I refuse to think about it, never mind discuss it with the council, I told you that the first time you asked me" "Qui-Gon you have to, even if it's just with Master Yoda and me, but you have to talk to us… the first time I approached you it had only been a week, I respected that you weren't ready, but Qui-Gon that was almost 2 weeks ago now... We have to prepare for the worst." Qui-Gon shook his head "No, 3 weeks isn't that long. He will wake up and everything will be fine" he said, sounding more convinced than he felt. Because in all honesty he couldn't stop thinking about the worst scenarios. What if Obi-Wan didn't wake up? What if he does wake up but isn't the same?

The healers had warned him that whatever caused the coma could've done more damage than they originally thought. But in his famed stubbornness he refused to believe that. The council however was very much concerned. They had been pressing for Qui-Gon to discuss what he would do if Obi-Wan had any number of psychological problems. To his annoyance though he knew they were preparing for the scenario where Obi-Wan doesn't wake up at all.

Mace looked unconvinced and opened his mouth to say something, but Qui-Gon had had enough. He turned on the spot and continued his walk to the healer's wing. Mace, who was unwilling to give up, followed him. "Damn your stubbornness Qui-Gon!" Mace exclaimed. "You're being selfish! If he wakes up…" "when he wakes up" Qui-Gon corrected. Mace sighed "what will you do if he does have a problem Qui-Gon? You need to be prepared, because that boy will need all the help and support from you as he can get. What he doesn't need is you denying there's something wrong until the bitter end!" Qui-Gon finally stopped walking and turned in annoyance "You really think I don't know that?" Mace folded his arms but didn't answer. Qui-Gon took a deep breath "I know there's a chance… Of course I have been thinking about it. And I will be there for him, no matter what he needs Mace. You should know that. What I do not need, is the council discussing this as if he's already lost!" Qui-Gon turned on his heels and kept walking.

When they finally reached Obi-Wan's room Qui-Gon was annoyed to see that he was 20 minutes later than usual. Ignoring Mace, who was still following him, he opened the door ready to enter, but rather than offering his usual greeting and taking a seat, he simply froze where he stood.

"You're late"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's another chapter for you, I hope you enjoy it. :)

Chapter 3

2 ½ weeks ago …

Qui-Gon was silently piloting the ship back to Coruscant. Next to him Obi-Wan was sitting in the co-pilot seat, desperately fighting to stay awake. On top of the fact that the whole mission had been exhausting, he had spent the whole day shielding his mind from Qui-Gon and it was wearing him out. Obi-Wan always got headaches before a vision hit him, and today seemed to be one of those days. So, he was dreading falling asleep. Qui-Gon never got visions, and he didn't really believe in them, so Obi-Wan had always felt slightly ashamed about it. That's why ever since he became Qui-Gon's Padawan, he had been hiding the headaches from him, he even tried his best to hide the visions themselves. Not that it always worked. Although he had to admit that he was grateful for Qui-Gon's comfort after a particularly bad one. He could do without the 'here and now'-lecture though.

It was fairly late when they finally landed on Coruscant, so they made their way straight to their apartment. After spending an hour preparing for the mission report they would have to give the next day, Obi-Wan bade his Master a good night and went to his room. He was so tired, that he only bothered to take of his boots and tunic before climbing into bed and falling into a deep sleep. He dreaded the inevitable nightmare to come, but couldn't do anything to stop it.

. . .

He was engulfed by darkness, he couldn't see, he could barely breathe. It felt like drowning in ice-water as he was pulled further down into the darkness. He felt an intense pain, like his head was being spilt in two, as images started forcing themselves into his mind. He couldn't register them all and most of them were of people and things he couldn't place…

He vaguely recognised the planet Naboo and the Trade Federation. There was a girl, the queen maybe, and a man he had never seen before, but with the image of the man he felt a searing pain as the name 'Palpatine' burned into his memory, as if warning him to never forget it.

The images swirled around him, licking him like ice-cold flames. Two suns were beating down on a desert planet, but he found no warmth despite the scorching sand beneath his feet. 'Tatooine' the word rang with such hope yet sadness, the desert was a void slowly sucking the life out of him, it was downfall, his exile. There was a small blond boy holding Qui-Gon's hand and he felt a momentary rush of betrayal at the sight.

A man dressed all in black took over the image, his face red and black, small horns stuck out of his head. The man was surrounded in darkness, his face pulled in a satisfied grimace, yellow eyes glowing with hate; a Sith… Darkness took hold of Obi-Wan again, and spat him out in the middle of a duel with the Sith, his Master fighting beside him. The Sith had a double-bladed crimson lightsaber… He then found himself behind a forcefield watching as his Master battled the Sith alone, he wasn't fast enough. He heard himself cry out as the blade pierced Qui-Gon's midsection. Obi-Wan felt the pain of it as if it were him dying on the ground, he felt the sorrow of helplessly watching his Master die. Tears streamed down his face, burning like acid. "Train the boy" Qui-Gon's last words echo through his mind.

His chest tightened, he couldn't breathe as again images flashed before him and voices rang in his ears as if fast-forwarding through his entire life. 'Begun the clone war has'… It hurt but he couldn't stop them from coming.

"Execute order 66" he heard the man he now knew was Palpatine say. Suddenly he felt the pain and grief of hundreds of Jedi dying, it tore at him and he wanted to cry out but found he had no voice. The images just kept coming, tearing him to pieces.

The next thing he knew, he was on a volcanic planet, battling a fellow Jedi, the boy from Tatooine. The air was thick, ashes burned his eyes. "You were my brother Anakin and I loved you" he heard himself cry and he felt the impact of those words hit him full on. Years of love shattered before him as he felt the hate, anger, the pain of the man before him eat him alive.

The last thing he recognised was himself back on Tatooine with a baby in his arms… Darkness swallowed him as he felt the pain and sorrow of losing everything and everyone he ever cared about and the despair of the galaxy under the rule of the emperor. It scorched his soul and he felt his mind crack and shatter like glass, he couldn't take any more of it but the images kept coming on an endless loop.

He heard his Master call out his name, the words slammed against his mind violently causing him to scream in agony sending out a force wave in a desperate attempt to make the vision stop. He wanted to reach out to Qui-Gon, to cry for help. But he couldn't, he was trapped in his own mind without control. This was like nothing he had ever felt before. And finally, it overwhelmed him and he just let himself drift off into oblivion.

. . .

Obi-Wan locked himself away in the deepest part of his mind. The one place he knew the visions couldn't reach him. He gratefully accepted the warm, peaceful numbness of oblivion. He was glad to be far away from the pain and the nightmares. He dreaded the council's inevitable questions and Qui-Gon's lack of understanding. He wanted to talk to Qui-Gon about his visions so badly but he just didn't understand. He would always say something along the lines of "They're just nightmares Obi-Wan. The future is everchanging, keep your mind in the here and now". He meant well, Obi-Wan knew that, but it didn't help.

In the place his mind had built for him, he lay on a seemingly endless field of lush green grass, bathed in warm sunlight. The cold, dark pain was a mere memory he was determined to forget. The Force around him filled him with warmth and comfort as if apologising. He didn't want to leave, he didn't want to return to the pain, he didn't want the questions, he didn't want Qui-Gon's unvoiced disapproval, and he certainly didn't want to see the future he saw come to pass. He just wanted to sleep and let the galaxy go on without him.

. . .

Occasionally Obi-Wan would hear voices seep into his subconscious. Mainly voices that he wasn't very familiar with, but he knew they were healers. He let out a sigh "the healer's wing, great" He didn't really pay attention to their conversations, it was just background noise he filtered out. But every so often he would hear the deep voice of Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Still sleeping I see" was always the first thing he said and it made Obi-Wan smile every time. "How was your day?" would be Obi-Wan's reply. He knew that Qui-Gon couldn't hear him but it still felt like they were having a conversation. "The council is keeping me busy. This is your fault you know. They're trying to keep me distracted…" "I'm sorry Master" He then faintly felt a hand stroking his hair, that he assumed belonged to Qui-Gon. "Master, I'm not a child" he said in mock irritation and started laughing at the thought of what Qui-Gon's response would've been. The laughter quickly died though when Qui-Gon fell into the sentence Obi-Wan dreaded hearing each time. "I miss you Obi-Wan, please wake up" "I miss you too" he said sadly "but I can't". It wasn't just that he wasn't ready to wake up, he didn't know how to. He had never retreated so far into himself before and now he didn't know how to get out.

Obi-Wan was grateful when Qui-Gon changed the subject and started asking him questions about the work he had to do, and Obi-Wan happily answered, like he would've done had he been sitting next to his Master.

To his surprise, he heard Mace Windu's voice and was immediately intrigued. "I'm afraid I'm here on council business" Mace said and Obi-Wan's heart fell as he listened to the conversation.

"It's been a week now Qui-Gon and I'm sure the healers have informed you of the possibility that Obi-Wan won't wake up…" "they have informed me but I don't believe it" "…then I'm sure they informed you about the possibility of… psychological conditions." There was a long pause before Qui-Gon spoke and Obi-Wan could only imagine his expression. "What are you trying to say Mace?" "The council wants to discuss what to do if we're faced with such a scenario. We want you to be there Qui-Gon, however this turns out it's going to affect you and we want to make sure you're prepared. He's your Padawan, so you should be involved in the decisions we make…"

Obi-Wan couldn't believe his ears 'psychological conditions'. What did that even mean? And 'decisions we make' What decisions? Obi-Wan didn't listen to the rest of the conversation, it was a long back and forth of Qui-Gon and Mace getting annoyed at each other until finally Mace gave in to Qui-Gon's stubbornness and let him be.

'Perhaps it is time to start finding a way out', Obi-Wan thought. He didn't like what Mace was implying and he liked what he was doing to Qui-Gon even less.

. . .

"Obi-Wan"

It was barely a whisper but Obi-Wan heard it and sat up for the first time. He was still on the field he had been lying on ever since he fell into the coma. He was starting to think he might just melt away and become part of it. He looked around but couldn't see anyone. He knew the voice hadn't come from outside like the other ones did. This one was clearer, it was in his head. "Hello?" he called out. What if it was Qui-Gon or Yoda? Had they found a way into his mind? Had they come to bring him back to reality? A part of him hoped so, the other however feared so. He feared what would await him if he went back.

"You are afraid" The voice said in a judgmental yet amused tone. Obi-Wan had the strange feeling he had heard it before. "I'm not a…" he stopped when the voice interrupted with a laugh "but you are. You're afraid of what you saw, you're afraid of what your Master will think, you're afraid of what the council will ask." Obi-Wan wanted to disagree but the voice was right.

He jumped to his feet when the owner of the voice revealed himself. Obi-Wan was standing, staring at… himself? At first it was like looking into a mirror but he quickly started to notice subtle differences. The other man had no Padawan braid for starters. He also looked a bit older. The way the man looked at him was unnerving. It was like he was disappointed but amused. The way he stood with such confidence and a seemingly all-knowing look in his eyes was unfamiliar. No, Obi-Wan definitely didn't see himself in the man before him. "Who are you?" Obi-Wan asked. The man laughed "Oh, Obi-Wan, it's a wonder that you can tell one end of a lightsaber from the other" Obi-Wan frowned. "What are you?" the man laughed again, his laugh echoed through Obi-Wan's mind, it was his laugh but at the same time it wasn't. "I'm a part of you, a voice in your head. You can call me Ben." Obi-Wan frowned "Ben?" The man nodded "Well I do need a name. Ben's as good as any… apparently, it's the best you can come up with" Obi-Wan shook his head "What do you mean, you're a part of me? A voice in my head?" "I'm the one who likes telling you how much of a failure you are." He grinned "Well, actually you could say Qui-Gon does a lot of my work for me…" Obi-Wan glared at the man "That's not true, Qui-Gon doesn't…"

Ben put his arm around Obi-Wan's shoulder, interrupting him "Ah Obi, how I love messing with you. We're going to have so much fun!"

"What do you want?" he asked sternly, twisting out of the man's grip. Ben just grinned. "Me? I don't want anything. I'm just here to observe" "Observe?" "After you saw that vision, you were left with 3 possible actions: ignore it, do something about it or…" His grin broadened "…hide from it, I'm happy to see you chose option 3. I always knew that you were weak and now finally you have accepted it. So, lie down, relax, soak up that sunny sunshine. You can just stay here and talk to me for the rest of eternity" "I'm not weak…" Obi-Wan protested. "You know, Qui-Gon visits you every day at 4 o'clock, that's really sweet, isn't it? Very dad-like, don't you think? If only he knew… Oh, how disappointed he'd be… You're hiding because you're afraid Obi Kenobi, and we both know where that leads…" Obi-Wan just stared, arms crossed, Ben's overexcited voice was getting on his nerves. "…come on Obi-Wan join in: fear leads to anger…" "I'm not playing you stupid games" "…anger leads to hate…" "stop it!" "…hate leads to suffering…" "enough!" "…and we both know where that road ends." "I'm not turning to the dark side."

Ben simply shrugged "No, but you're certainly not behaving like a Jedi. Qui-Gon would be very disappointed. You're running away like a coward. And now you will stay trapped here because you're too afraid to leave." Ben's face suddenly went very serious as he added "I dare you to prove me wrong"

Obi-Wan sank to the floor as he realised that Ben was right. The place he once found warm and comforting now felt cold and lonely. He felt the world he had built crumbling around him. He was hiding, he was behaving like a coward and he most certainly was afraid. He started panicking, he wanted to leave but he didn't know how. Everything around him was falling apart. He had to get back, he couldn't just give up, what was he thinking? He had been hiding for long enough. "Come on now Obi-Wan, calm down, you might break something" Ben laughed. "How do I get out?" Obi-Wan demanded and Ben beamed "you break something."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi, I'm trying to post this weekly but last week was super stressful, so sorry for the wait. This isn't one of my better chapters, but I'd love to hear what you think about it. :)

Chapter 4

"You're late"

Obi-Wan sat cross-legged on the bed in the healer's wing, his eyes closed in half meditation. He still had various tubes attached to his left arm and he seemed wearier and paler than Qui-Gon would've liked. But he was awake and for the moment, that was all Qui-Gon wanted to think about. He barely even caught what his Padawan had said.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever would happen next. He opened one eye to look at Qui-Gon's reaction to what he said. He was relieved to see Qui-Gon smiling, even if it was slightly cautious. With two long strides, Qui-Gon was standing next to him. Obi-Wan's eyes sprung open in surprise when he was pulled into a tight hug.

For a moment Obi-Wan was happy but then he caught Master Windu's eye and was immediately filled with dread. Mace was studying him carefully and Obi-Wan knew that he wouldn't refrain from asking questions for long. Noticing Obi-Wan's glance, Mace offered a friendly smile. "I'll inform the council that you are awake" he turned and left. Obi-Wan watched as the Jedi Master left the room, he wanted to call out 'please don't' but he kept his mouth shut.

Qui-Gon slowly released his grip on his Padawan. He sat on the edge of the bed and carefully looked at Obi-Wan as if expecting to find something out of place. "You're staring at me, Master" Obi-Wan stated, starting to feel uncomfortable under the close inspection of his Master. Qui-Gon blinked a few times. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable" he offered a smile which Obi-Wan returned. Qui-Gon took a deep breath before opening his mouth to say something but Obi-Wan interrupted before he had the chance. "Master, if you don't mind, I… I don't think I'm ready to talk about what happened. I have a lot to think about, it's not that I don't want to tell you…" Qui-Gon held up his hand and looked at him in understanding. "No need to explain yourself Padawan. I'm here when you're ready. Whatever you need" Obi-Wan looked at him gratefully, "Thank you Master". "The council however has quite a few questions for you…" Qui-Gon added and Obi-Wan's face fell. He sighed and let his head drop forward, landing on Qui-Gon's shoulder; he chuckled softly in response.

Obi-Wan heard Qui-Gon chuckle at his sudden child-like act but for now he didn't care. He gladly accepted his Master's comfort as his mind worked on what to tell the council. He wanted to tell them everything, he wanted someone else to worry about what to do. But he couldn't. He knew that if he were to tell the council, it would make everything worse. He could feel it. The Force had shown him and him alone the future for a reason. 'But why me?' he thought.

"Because you're at the centre of it all" Obi-Wan looked up so quickly that it caught Qui-Gon completely by surprise. Obi-Wan looked at him, but Qui-Gon hadn't said anything. 'Then who…?' His gaze drifted slightly so he was looking over Qui-Gon's shoulder. There at the other end of the room he saw the other version of himself from his mind, Ben. He was casually leaning against the wall waving at him. "You'd better stop staring or he'll think you've gone mad" he laughed. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them again, the man was gone.

Realising that Obi-Wan was staring at something behind him, Qui-Gon turned but all he saw was the white wall. He turned back to face his Padawan who was still staring at the wall. "Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan shifted his gaze back to look into the concerned blue eyes of his Master. "Are you alright?" Qui-Gon asked. Obi-Wan simply smiled as if nothing had happened. The last thing he wanted was to do, was worry Qui-Gon any more than he already had. "I'm fine, just a bit tired"

Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan was hiding something but decided to ask about it later. For now, he just let it be. "Tired? You've been sleeping for almost 3 weeks" he laughed.

. . .

Qui-Gon was running some errands when Obi-Wan was finally discharged from the healer's wing, so he made his way back to the apartment alone. When he got there, he embraced the comfort of his home as if he had been away for years. He was happy to feel the years of memories that were contained by those four walls again. It was inviting and reassuring. For a few minutes, he allowed himself to put aside everything that was on his mind and just remember. He let the Force fill him with its warm light and for a few moments he felt at peace.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the figure of a man caught his eye. It disappeared so quickly, that Obi-Wan thought he had imagined it. So, his gaze instead, fell onto the door to his room. He walked over and opened it. He couldn't bring himself to step into the room though. The air was thick with the painful memory of the night he had that terrible vision. A chill ran down his spine. The room was cold and unfamiliar, it made him feel uneasy. So, he quickly closed the door again and turned away.

And there he was; Ben. He was sitting on the sofa, admiring the apartment. Obi-Wan just stared in disbelief. "You'll catch up soon enough" Ben grinned knowingly. "What…?" Obi-Wan exclaimed, but Ben was gone, leaving Obi-Wan alone and confused. In the healer's wing he had thought he was just hallucinating due to his weariness, but now he wasn't so sure…

. . .

Qui-Gon returned to the apartment and was surprised to see Obi-Wan. He breathed a sigh of relief. If Obi-Wan was here, it meant the healers had discharged him, which meant that he was completely fine, which meant he could stop worrying, (not that he would). "Obi-Wan. I wasn't expecting to see you here." He said. "The healers said I was fine to leave. They didn't have to tell me twice." Qui-Gon laughed quietly, Obi-Wan disliked the healer's wing almost as much as he did. "I must say, I'm glad to see you on your feet." Obi-Wan's lips quirked into a half smile in response, "4 weeks in that bed was long enough."

"I was just about to make some tea… would you like a cup?" Obi-Wan asked, changing the subject. "Please. Allow me." Qui-Gon insisted. Obi-Wan wanted to object but his Master was already in the kitchen. Obi-Wan followed and stood behind him, watching Qui-Gon make tea. "I'm not completely helpless you know." Obi-Wan remarked jokingly. "I know." His Master answered in a more serious tone than Obi-wan was expecting.

Things had been going so well, but Qui-Gon couldn't shake the feeling that everything would fall apart. He wanted to believe that his Padawan was fine but Mace had got into his head and now he was just waiting for something to go terribly wrong. Obi-Wan was acting like nothing had happened and for some reason that worried him. He didn't seem to want to talk about the vision, and keeping his promise Qui-Gon didn't push for him to talk, but he knew that sooner or later someone else would.

"Master?" Obi-Wan said hesitantly. He was worried that his coma had effected Qui-Gon more than he thought. He had tried to reassure Qui-Gon that everything was fine, by acting like nothing had happened, clearly that was the wrong approach though. His Master seemed to be treading lightly around him as if expecting him to fall apart at any moment.

Qui-Gon turned around and handed Obi-Wan a cup of tea "Yes Padawan?" Obi-Wan took a deep breath "I…" but he suddenly found himself lost for words. He didn't know what to say. How could he even begin to apologise for what he put his Master through? What could he say to keep him from worrying? He decided what Qui-Gon needed was for him to start talking about what happened, he wasn't sure how to though.

Qui-Gon patiently waited for Obi-Wan to finish his sentence, taking a sip of the warm tea, he was holding. "During my vision, I let my shields slip, exposing you to what I was feeling, I apologise. I'm also sorry about your head. One of the healers told me about what I did, please forgive me." He said, bowing his head, mainly to hide his embarrassment. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. This was not what he had expected. He couldn't stop the small smile from forming on his face 'always with the apologies'. "There's no need to apologise Padawan. It was hardly in your control" He said giving Obi-Wan's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

. . .

Obi-Wan saw himself standing in front of the council, telling them everything about his vision… The picture changed and he was staring at the Jedi Temple. It stood in flames as soldiers of the republic marched through the doors, laying waste to the Temple and all the Jedi within. At their helm was the boy from Tatooine, Anakin, not much younger than Obi-Wan was now. But he looked different than before, the hate and anger in his eyes weren't the raw, untamed emotions he had seen last time. No, the man he saw now had been taught how to focus and harness those emotions, he was well trained in the dark side. Darkness didn't just surround him, it flowed through him, entwined with every fibre of him. Obi-Wan was standing face to face with Anakin, his eyes staring into Obi-Wan's very soul as he forced his red lightsaber through Obi-Wan's heart. There was no mercy, no hesitation, just a look of satisfaction etched into his features. The last words Obi-Wan heard were a menacing hiss of triumph "The Jedi have fallen, you failed"

Obi-Wan woke gasping for air, beads of sweat on his forehead. His chest burned with a fire that was not there. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "Just a dream" he whispered. He carefully felt along the bond he shared with his Master, to make sure he hadn't woken him by accident. Qui-Gon was still peacefully asleep.

It was only 3 o'clock and Obi-Wan didn't know what to do. He couldn't sleep, all he wanted to do was get out of this force forsaken room. So, he climbed out of bed and put on his boots and cloak before walking into the living room. "Can't sleep?" Ben asked, Obi-Wan sighed in frustration, but didn't answer. "Silent treatment? That's rude." Obi-Wan just kept walking and left the apartment, making sure not to wake Qui-Gon. He didn't know where he was going, he just walked down the silent halls of the temple. Everyone else was fast asleep, and strangely he revelled in the serenity of the sleeping temple.

Somehow, he ended up in one of the training halls. Like the rest of the temple he had walked through, it was abandoned. No one in their right mind would be there that early. He took of his cloak and walked to the centre of the room. Feeling the Force around him, he let it embrace him, letting his body fall into the movements of a mixture of Katas, almost like a dance. He let the Force guide him rather than doing them in a particular order, like he would if he were training. His movements weren't as graceful and fluid as usual. His muscles were still weak and he knew it would take time to get back to his usual standard. But for now, he would just make do.

. . .

"You should probably get back before Qui-Gon wakes up…" Ben said whilst closely observing Obi-Wan's movements. Obi-Wan stopped abruptly. He turned and caught a glance at the time, it was almost 5 o'clock. He grabbed his cloak and made his way back to the apartment. When he got there, Qui-Gon was still asleep. He took a quick shower and changed into his usual outfit of beige tunics and trousers, and then found himself standing alone in the living room again. Well, not alone…

"Are you still not talking to me?" Ben asked. "You're not real, so there's no need to talk to you" Obi-Wan said as quietly as possible. "Wow Obi, that really hurt." Ben said sarcastically. Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow "Are you denying that you're not real?". "You can see me, you can hear me, so to some extent I must be real." Obi-Wan looked unconvinced. "Or maybe I'm just a figment of your imagination and you're going mad?" He said in an insulted tone before disappearing. Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead, "I certainly hope not". That had been the first time he had talked back to Ben in the real world. Perhaps Master Windu was right about the condition of his psyche. Obi-Wan shook the thought from his mind.

Not knowing what else to do, Obi-Wan decided to prepare breakfast. He rummaged through the cupboards, looking for something to eat. He decided to try his luck at actually cooking something, so he grabbed his datapad and searched for recipes that didn't seem too difficult. If his nightmares were to persist on waking him so early, he might actually gain some culinary skills.

Obi-wan was quite pleased with himself as he admired the two plates of edible looking omelettes and the two cups of steaming tea on the table.

. . .

When Qui-Gon left his room, he was greeted by the smell of food coming from the kitchen. Qui-Gon frowned. Obi-Wan was never up before him, and he definitely never cooked anything for breakfast… He walked into the kitchen and was met by a short bow of the head from his Padawan. "Good morning Master. I made breakfast." "I can see that" Qui-Gon said in surprise. "I hope you don't mind, I attempted to make omelettes…" he smiled sheepishly. "Mind? No, not at all. Just surprised. When did you and mornings decide to become friends?" Qui-Gon asked, remembering a comment Obi-Wan made in his early years of his apprenticeship about mornings being sithly.

Obi-Wan couldn't help smiling at Qui-Gon's phrasing on the question. "I couldn't sleep" he answered simply, seeing no need to go into further detail. Qui-Gon seemed to consider the answer but accepted it.

They sat down and ate in silence. Obi-Wan's mind was conflicted on whether or not to tell his Master about Ben. He even considered going to a mind healer, but for some reason he almost immediately shot down that idea. He was pulled from his thoughts when Qui-Gon spoke up. "The council was hoping to speak with you today…" Obi-Wan choked on a sip of tea. "Today?" he asked, his thoughts briefly turning to his dream. "Of course, if you're not ready, I can tell them to rearrange." Qui-Gon quickly added, taking note of Obi-Wan's reaction. But Obi-Wan simply shook his head. "Thank you Master, but I think this is something I shouldn't put off." Qui-Gon nodded in approval "then I'll inform the council."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I want to thank everyone following, favoriting and reviewing this story, it really makes my day! Happy holidays everyone!

Chapter 5

As Obi-Wan sat waiting for the council to ask him to enter, he regretted agreeing to the meeting. He had no idea what he was going to say. "Make something up" Ben suggested. Hearing Ben's voice unsettled Obi-Wan even more. He couldn't lie to the council, no matter what his dream had suggested. But he couldn't tell them everything, he was certain that it wouldn't end well.

Qui-Gon glanced at his exceptionally nervous Padawan and started to wonder whether this had been a bad idea. He could practically see the cogs turning in Obi-Wan's head and the nervous twitching was starting to irritate him. "Relax Obi-Wan. Don't centre on your anxieties." Obi-Wan immediately stopped moving "yes Master". Qui-Gon couldn't even begin to imagine what Obi-Wan must have seen to make him so anxious. He had felt Obi-Wan's pain and fear during the vision and he dreaded to think what the images that caused them were. Not to mention what it must be like to talk about it to the council. He was about to suggest cancelling after all, when the door to the council chamber opened.

Obi-Wan immediately jumped to his feet, all signs of anxiety disappearing as he put on a Jedi-calm that he had perfected over his years of apprenticeship. He turned to look at Qui-Gon as if to say, 'aren't you coming?'. Despite all the council meetings Qui-Gon had refused to go to whilst his Padawan was in a coma, they had agreed to let him be present for this one. So, he stood up and followed Obi-Wan.

They entered the round room and stopped in the centre to bow to the council members seated around them in unison. Qui-Gon took a few steps back, leaving his Padawan alone at the centre of 12 scrutinising pairs of eyes. Obi-Wan shifted slightly under the uncomfortable stares.

"How do you feel Obi-Wan?" Mace Windu asked. The question caught him completely off guard. He had gone through this meeting a thousand times in his head since Qui-Gon told him it would be today, but never once had he thought they would ask that question. He mentally kicked himself because it was a predictable question he should've prepared for.

"I feel fine…" he said simply but Yoda shook his head "afraid you are". Obi-Wan sighed imperceptibly as he bowed his head. "Yes, Master Yoda" he admitted. A quiet murmur went around the room and Qui-Gon stiffened slightly. "hmm" Yoda answered thoughtfully. "Tell us about what troubles you, you should".

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. Now he had to decide what to tell them. He caught a glimpse of Ben shaking his head as he considered telling them the truth after all.

"I saw darkness, Masters. It stretched out across the galaxy with no one to stop it. It was like nothing I had ever felt before, the way it extinguished almost every light left in the galaxy one by one. I felt it…" he paused as he realised that it might have been the wrong thing to say. Again, a wave of murmurs went around the room, louder this time. "Where did this darkness originate?" One council member asked "I… I'm not sure…" he answered, it was a lie, the one lie Obi-Wan allowed himself to say, but no one noticed because immediately the next council member spoke up. "surely you must know something" "I don't believe it. How could we be so blind as to not see it coming?" Another member stated. "At least Master Yoda would have felt it too" one chimed in. "Clouded the future is" Yoda said, eyes narrowing he added "clouded your future is" "I…" Obi-Wan stuttered but he couldn't even finish before another council member spoke. "You think this darkness has something to do with Kenobi?" The question was aimed at Yoda but Mace answered, "that's not what he said…" But that triggered a whole new set of questions. The whole council was talking loudly, some amongst each other, others interrogating Obi-Wan but their words were lost in a sea of noise. Obi-Wan had sent the council in disarray, under different circumstances Qui-Gon could've been proud. Only Master Yoda was remaining quiet, lost in thought.

"Good job" Ben threw into the jumble of words being thrown at Obi-Wan's head. He suddenly felt lightheaded as he tried to make out the questions he was being asked. He was starting to wish that he had never agreed to this meeting.

Qui-Gon watched the whole scene play out in silence. Even he felt uneasy by Obi-Wan's words, but he didn't speak up. He had very rarely seen the council so unsettled before, they were talking left and right without order. A burst of panic slipped across the bond he shared with his Padawan and he immediately let his gaze fall on Obi-Wan. He looked so helpless as he tried to follow the questions being thrown at him, trying to answer before being cut off by another remark. 'This was a bad idea' Qui-Gon scolded himself, how could he have let this happen, he should've known that the council would jump on Obi-Wan like this, and he should've realised that Obi-Wan wasn't ready to handle it. Despite the calm façade Obi-Wan was putting on, Qui-Gon knew that he was panicking.

"Enough!" Qui-Gon's deep voice rang through the room in a firm tone, shocking the council members into silence and startling Obi-Wan. Now 12 pairs of eyes were fixed on him as he stepped towards his Padawan. Qui-Gon placed a reassuring hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder as his cheeks turned scarlet in embarrassment. "Please forgive me Masters" Obi-Wan blurted out before attempting to bow but his Master's hand stopped him, keeping him upright. He turned a questioning look towards him but Qui-Gon didn't take his eyes off the council members. "Do not apologise Obi-Wan" he said looking furiously at the council.

"Calm yourself, you should Master Jinn" Yoda said pointing an accusing finger at the tall Jedi Master. Then his features softened again as he turned his gaze to Obi-Wan. "But right your Master is, apologise you need not. Anything else to say, do you?" his penetrating stare was focused on Obi-Wan and the whole council remained silent despite the many questions they still seemed to have.

Obi-Wan flinched, gaining himself a glance from Qui-Gon, who was still firmly holding his shoulder. Yoda knew that there was something that he wasn't saying. But he just shook his head "No, Master Yoda". Yoda replied with a thoughtful "hmm" but didn't say anything else.

"Then you may leave Padawan Kenobi." Mace said and turned his gaze to Qui-Gon he added "You, we would still like a word with, Master Jinn".

Master and Padawan shared a look and then bowed to the council. Obi-Wan hesitated but left the room, leaving Qui-Gon alone.

Obi-Wan waited patiently outside while the council discussed with his Master. He didn't know, but he was fairly sure that they were talking about him and not for a good reason. "Well that went marvellously" Ben commented. "Not now" Obi-Wan sighed before Ben had the chance to make him feel even worse than he already was.

It wasn't long before Qui-Gon stormed out of the council chamber. He didn't even slow down as he past Obi-Wan. So, Obi-Wan quickly stood up to follow, practically jogging to keep up with his Master's long strides.

In the turbolift, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood in silence. Qui-Gon seemed worked up, like one wrong word could send him of the edge and Obi-Wan knew he was the cause for it. Shamefully Obi-Wan's eyes were fixed on the ground. He fought desperately against the blood that was threatening to turn his cheeks a deep red again. It was a habit that his Master had spent years trying to train out of him.

. . .

In their apartment, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon sat in uncomfortable silence, each with a cup of much-needed tea in their hands. Finally, Qui-Gon couldn't take it anymore. "Padawan…" Obi-Wan sank further into the sofa, Qui-Gon was going to question him like the council had, or deliver the long overdue 'here and now'-speech and that was the last thing he needed. To his surprise though Qui-Gon did no such thing. "…I want you to know, that you can talk to me. I may not believe in the dependability of visions, that doesn't mean I don't understand the impact they have on you… especially this one"

"I know, thank you Master" He attempted a reassuring smile, but it didn't make it to his lips. He couldn't fool Qui-Gon and he clearly didn't fool the council. That was most likely what they had discussed after he left. The council wanted Qui-Gon to press on because they knew he wasn't saying something. The council wanted to know what he had seen, what had truly frightened him. The answer to that was Palpatine. He couldn't say that though, so he had just spoken of 'darkness' but that hadn't even begun to describe the pain and sorrow that man would cause him. He would take his Master from him, his friends, his Padawan, his home and in the end his life. Not to mention what he would do to the rest of the galaxy.

"Don't you have a cheery life to look forward to?" Ben said sarcastically. Obi-Wan had come to the conclusion that Ben was an inevitable, constant sarcastic commentary to everything that happened. And for some reason he decided to accept it. It never even crossed his mind to tell the council about Ben. That was an issue to worry about at a later time.

Obi-Wan sighed "The council told you to say that didn't they?" Qui-Gon blinked in surprise. Obi-Wan had seen right through him. The council thought that he was hiding something and they wanted Qui-Gon to find out what it was. He wasn't happy about it in the slightest. First, they made the council meeting into an interrogation and then they asked Qui-Gon to continue for them. The only reason he reluctantly agreed to it, was because he was worried about his Padawan. "Yes… but that doesn't make it any less true." Qui-Gon replied.

Obi-Wan threw him a half smile. "I appreciate the sentiment. But I told the council what I saw. Not matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find a better way of describing what I saw than how I did." He paused for a moment studying his Master's unreadable expression. "I'm afraid I cannot offer the council any more than I already have."

. . .

The council fairly generously gave Obi-Wan a month's break to catch up on various assignments and regain his strength. Qui-Gon made sure that he took full advantage of it. Before the month was up, Qui-Gon was convinced that Obi-Wan was back to his usual high standard.

Qui-Gon entered the training hall and found Obi-Wan working on his 'saber technic. Obi-Wan turned when he sensed his Master's presence. "Master, I wasn't expecting you" he said, bowing in greeting. Qui-Gon gave him a half smile "You have improved considerably in the last month" he praised, before removing his cloak and unclipping his lightsaber challengingly. "How about a duel with your old Master?" Obi-Wan laughed "old?" He raised his azure lightsaber accepting the duel and Qui-Gon ignited his emerald 'saber in response.

They circled each other once and then Qui-Gon opened with a forward attack, forcing Obi-Wan into a defensive position. Their 'sabers clashed in a whirl of light. Each man listening to the unique hum of their 'saber as they gracefully swung it with precision. Obi-Wan backed away with an elegant back handspring, only to come at Qui-Gon again now putting Qui-Gon on the defensive. Qui-Gon laughed "show off". "It's not my fault you're not as agile as you once were" Obi-Wan retorted. Qui-Gon decided to stop holding back and upped the pace, putting himself back on the offensive. Obi-Wan managed to hold his ground though "you were holding back on me?" he exclaimed, and Qui-Gon smiled "my mistake".

Obi-Wan was so focused on his Master's rapid movements, that he didn't notice the sudden scene change. He was on Naboo… He caught a glimpse of red and realised that the light blue of his lightsaber had morphed into a deep red. Frozen by shock, he simply let his 'saber fall limply from his hand.

Qui-Gon had to react quickly to stop his lightsaber from striking his Padawan as he just stopped and let his 'saber fall without warning. Qui-Gon was dumbstruck, of all the things Obi-Wan could've done... Stopping like that was foolishly dangerous. "What in the galaxy were you thinking?" he bellowed. But he went silent as he saw the sheer horror in his Padawan's eyes as he stared blankly into the distance. "Obi-Wan?"

But Obi-Wan couldn't hear Qui-Gon, all he could hear was the thud of his heartbeat in his ears and all he could see was his Master lying motionless on the cold floor of the generator complex. His hands were shaking as he looked down to see them covered in blood. He started hyperventilating as panic took him. "Calm down" Ben said, grabbing his shoulders. "It was me, I… I killed him… It's my fault" Obi-Wan sobbed as tears filled his eyes. "snap out of it!" Ben violently shook his shoulders. Obi-Wan blinked and found himself back in the training hall. It wasn't Ben, but Qui-Gon who was firmly grasping his shoulders.

Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan's eyes focused on him again. "Where did you go Padawan?" he asked staring into the damp blue-grey eyes. "Don't leave me" was all Obi-Wan could manage.

. . .

Qui-Gon paced up and down the living room of their apartment as Obi-Wan slept on the sofa. He had lead his still dazed Padawan back to the apartment whilst he babbled nonsense, gaining himself quite a few looks from passers-by. He had then tried to send his Padawan to bed but he had refused to set foot in his room, so Qui-Gon let him sleep on the sofa.

The council was about to let them go on missions again but this panic attack or whatever it was, was bound to stop that from happening. Qui-Gon pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't understand what happened. Everything had been going fine. He had seen Obi-Wan spar with numerous people over the last month and there was never a problem. Qui-Gon stopped and looked down at his sleeping Padawan 'Is this my fault? Did I push him to hard?' Qui-Gon asked himself with a tinge of guilt.

He decided to stop brooding on it and instead settled into a meditation pose. The Force would tell him what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Obi-Wan sat with his arms folded. Just waiting for the hour that had barely begun to pass. "Tell me what happened again." The man sitting opposite him stared at Obi-Wan waiting for a response and when Obi-Wan sighed he started tapping on his datapad, taking notes. Obi-Wan's patience was getting very close to its limit, this was the third time here since his panic attack, and the mind healer asked him the same question each time. He was glad that the healer didn't find it necessary to do anything more than talk. And he was also very grateful that Ben never made an appearance during one of the sessions. But if he wasn't already, these sessions would drive him insane.

"During my duel with Master Qui-Gon Jinn, I saw a vision or something, where he battles a Sith and is killed. I saw it play out from the Sith's point of view, that's why I stopped fighting." Every time he told the story, he made it shorter. The healer gave a thoughtful "mhmm" as he took notes. Obi-Wan glanced at the datapad wondering what he could possibly be taking notes of. "And why do you think you saw this from the Sith's point of view?" He asked. Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed minutely as he answered. "I wasn't the Sith, if that's what you're asking." Again, the healer's hand darted across the screen. "Then to some extent you must blame yourself for your Master's death. In this… vision" Obi-Wan considered for a moment "I suppose so".

. . .

When the hour was up Obi-Wan didn't wait for another second before leaving the room. Strangely Qui-Gon was waiting for him. Having to see a mind healer was bad enough, but his Master seeing him there made him feel like he had reached a new low. "Master?" he inquired. "Padawan, how are you?" Qui-Gon said with a smile. But Obi-Wan found no warmth or reassurance in it, not like he usually would when his Master smiled. No, this was a smile he had adopted recently just for him. A smile that said "Are you alright? Let me help you." And Obi-Wan didn't appreciate it. It made him feel broken.

Obi-Wan sighed, 'that is a question I am getting very tired of answering' he wanted to say but instead he just answered, "Never better". The first signs of a genuine smile appeared briefly on Qui-Gon's face. "So, what brings you to this part of the temple?" Obi-Wan asked. "The council is sending me on a mission." Obi-Wan's face lit up. A mission? Finally, he could leave the temple again. But then his face fell. Qui-Gon had said 'me' not 'us'. "You're leaving without me?" he said, his voice not revealing the disappointment he was feeling.

Qui-Gon hated leaving his Padawan behind, even if it was only for a few weeks. But he and the council had agreed that Obi-Wan wasn't ready to go a mission at the moment. He just hoped that Obi-Wan would be back to normal when he returned.

. . .

Obi-Wan walked Qui-Gon to the hanger. When they got there Qui-Gon placed his bag by his feet and turned to his Padawan. "I'm sorry to leave you like this Padawan. Will you be alright?" Obi-Wan couldn't help smiling "I think I'm old enough to take care of myself for a few weeks, Master." Qui-Gon smiled back and grasped Obi-Wan's shoulder affectionately "I know" He considered for a moment, then pulled Obi-Wan into a brief hug "just take care of yourself Obi-Wan". He then picked up his bag and made his way to the waiting transport. "I will if you do" Obi-Wan called after him. Qui-Gon glanced back one last time before getting on the ship. Obi-Wan just watched as his Master took off, leaving him behind.

. . .

"What are you doing?... Obi-Wan… Obi-Wan?... Obi? ObiObiObi…" "What?" Obi-Wan opened his eyes to find Ben kneeling in front of him, mimicking his meditation pose. "I'm bored! You've been sitting there doing nothing for hours." Ben replied, sounding like a child. "I was meditating. Just because Qui-Gon isn't here, doesn't mean you can be more annoying than usual." He got up and stretched his legs. "I'm so bored though. Just talk to me" Obi-Wan rubbed his face in resignation "fine." "Great!" Ben jumped to his feet and stared at Obi-Wan in anticipation. "Why are you here?" Obi-Wan asked. It's a question he's wanted answered for a very long time and now seemed the right time to ask. Ben's eyes narrowed as he carefully considered his reply.

Then he shrugged innocently. "That is something I cannot tell you" "Why not?" "because I don't know" Obi-Wan looked at Ben in exasperation "How can you not know?" Ben folded his arms "Because you don't know. I'm most likely a figment of your imagination, I can't know anything that you don't know" Obi-Wan raised a questioning eyebrow. "You do that all the time…" Ben laughed "I don't. I just point things out that you haven't taken notice of. There's a difference."

Obi-Wan massaged his temples "I really have lost my mind. I have to tell someone…" "Tell them what?" Ben challenged "You know you can't tell them about your vision and if you tell them about me, they'll lock you up in some asylum." "Well if that's what it takes to get rid of you." Obi-Wan said sounding confident. Ben shook his head in resignation "do what you want, but don't say I didn't warn you." He was about to leave but then hesitated "Not that my opinion matters, but I think you were shown that vision so you could do something about it…"

Obi-Wan stared at the now empty space before him. Just when he thought he had Ben figured out, he would do something unexpected.

. . .

"Obi-Wan, you seem distracted today." Obi-Wan refocused his gaze on the mind healer sitting opposite him "hmm?" "My point exactly" Obi-Wan shifted, repositioning himself on the chair he was sitting on "I was just wondering about my Master" he lied, but the healer didn't notice. "Ah yes, he left on a solo mission yesterday, didn't he?" Obi-Wan nodded. "How does that make you feel?" he asked and Obi-Wan had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. "I understand why he didn't take me with him, but I wish he had" "Are you afraid that your vision might come true on this mission?" Obi-Wan shook his head "No" "How come?" Obi-Wan shrugged, "I'm not sure whether what I saw as a real vision. Besides visons are just possible futures and I don't believe what I saw during my panic attack will come to pass." The healer's eyes widened slightly "you sound sure about that" "I am" 'because I'll make sure of it'.

. . .

"So, this is fun" Ben said as he watched Obi-Wan scour the library for everything he could find on 'Tatooine', 'Naboo' and the name 'Palpatine'. "I take it your session with the mind healer went well then?" Ben inquired. "You could say that" Obi-Wan whispered after making sure no one could hear him.

'Sheev Palpatine is the senator of Naboo' Obi-Wan gathered as he read through one of the only files that mentioned his name. Studying the image of him, he somehow found it hard to believe that this man would destroy the Jedi and plunge the galaxy into years of darkness. "So that's him, huh?" Ben asked. He got the subtlest of nods in reply. There wasn't much else about the senator.

Tatooine was an Outer Rim planet, ruled by the Hutts. 'No wonder the shop keeper wouldn't accept republic credits' Obi-Wan thought. Obi-Wan gathered the files he found important and left.

. . .

Back in the apartment Obi-Wan turned to Ben "I realised that you were right. This vision is just eating away at me. I tried to hide from it, and then I tried ignoring it, but I can't. I have to do something about it. If I don't… I don't think I could live with myself" Ben smiled and patted him on the back "that's the spirit. So, what's the plan". "I… don't really… have one yet" he said uncertainly. Ben sighed disappointedly "you'd better think of one then."

"I just need to stop Palpatine gaining power." Obi-Wan said but Ben shook his head "It's not that simple." Obi-Wan let himself fall on to the sofa "I know".

"Alright, I'll help you then." Ben said and Obi-Wan gave him a questioning look. "You need to think of the bigger picture. What was Palpatine's game changer?" Obi-Wan barely had to think about it before he said "Anakin". Ben nodded excitedly "now work from there".

Obi-Wan stood up and started pacing, Ben pacing in the opposite direction. His eyes were screwed shut as he desperately tried to remember every detail of his vision. "Padmé" Obi-Wan wasn't sure where the name had come from, but he felt a few more facts fall into place with it. She was the young woman he had seen, the queen of Naboo. And Anakin's… wife… "He used her to get to him." Ben nodded, "But how are you supposed to stop that?" "Stop them from meeting in the first place?" Obi-Wan suggested. "Alright, but I'm sure Palpatine will find a different way…" Obi-wan rubbed his face tiredly "I thought you might say that".

"Maybe you should stop Qui-Gon from meeting Anakin." Obi-Wan looked at Ben sadly "I can't do that. I'd be robbing him of his future, of his freedom." "But just think what you would be saving him from. And he'll be able to stay with his mother…" "he'll still be a slave". Ben studied Obi-Wan for a moment. "He'll be a slave either way, it's just a question of whose." "But if we stop Palpatine…" Ben shook his head "You saw what the kid becomes even before he becomes a Sith. He has an ego the size of Coruscant, and he will always have that anger in him, he could never truly fit in as a Jedi and you know it." Obi-Wan sighed in defeat. Ben was right.

"So, what's next?" Ben asked. Reluctantly Obi-Wan continued that train of thought. "We expose Palpatine as a Sith and I stop Qui-Gon from dying" "Right. Well if that's all…" "If I train enough, I'll be able to defeat the Sith who attacked us without Qui-Gon getting harmed" Ben raised his eyebrows "Well look who decided to gain some self-confidence".

. . .

"Alright I've got it." Obi-Wan jumped up from where he had been sitting on the floor studying multiple data pads. Ben raised an eyebrow, this must have been the 1000th time in the last 2 weeks that Obi-Wan had said that.

To Obi-Wan's surprise, the mind healer had decided that he didn't need to see him anymore. Causing Ben to comment that he clearly wasn't very good at his job. So, with Qui-Gon still away, Obi-Wan had a lot of time on his hands, which he spent either training or going through every scenario of the future, trying to find the perfect outcome. So far, he hadn't been able to find it. And every night plagued him with nightmares, that made everything harder.

Ben crossed his arms and leaned against a wall. "Go on then". "Alright. I pilot the ship from Naboo and avoid it getting damaged, so we don't go anywhere near Tatooine…" Ben nodded slowly "So, no Anakin." "yes, then I confront Palpatine, before he gets elected Chancellor." Ben didn't look impressed. "You're forgetting about the other Sith…" Obi-Wan fell on to the sofa and stared at the ceiling. "Why is this so difficult?... Fine. We do go to Tatooine, but I make sure Qui-Gon has credits that the Toydarian will accept. So, he doesn't need Anakin's help. When the Sith attacks us there, that's when we defeat him, and then we go back to Coruscant to expose Palpatine before he's elected." Ben blinked "Actually, that could work…"

Obi-Wan turned his head in surprise, "really?" Ben nodded. "No Anakin to worry about, the Sith is out of the way, if you do it right, Qui-Gon won't die, Palpatine is revealed as a Sith and without his backup the Trade Federation ends their blockade on Naboo… Now you just need to think of how to expose Palpatine…" "But I already have that…" Ben shook his head disapprovingly "Think of one that won't definitely get you killed."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Qui-Gon was slightly nervous when he finally landed back on Coruscant. Not that he showed it. He had been away longer than he had expected to be. On top of that, he hadn't had much opportunity to contact the temple, so he had no idea how Obi-Wan was. He regretted leaving Obi-Wan behind, he should've been there for him, what if something had happened? Besides, he had felt lonely, he never realised before how much he had come to rely on having someone by his side.

He made his way down the ramp to find his Padawan patiently waiting for him. "Obi-Wan, how are you?" Obi-Wan smiled, he had expected that question and knew exactly what Qui-Gon wanted to know. "He declared me completely sane a few weeks ago." Qui-Gon felt a strong feeling of relief that finally cleared his mind from worry. He raised an eyebrow "is that so?" he asked teasingly.

Obi-Wan was glad that Qui-Gon was teasing him again like he used to. It brought a sense of normality that he desperately needed. "Well, as sane as I can be with you as my Master." He retorted. Qui-Gon laughed "I have missed you Obi-Wan." "And I you." Obi-Wan assured.

Obi-Wan picked up Qui-Gon's bag and they started walking towards their apartment. "So, what have you been up to?" Qui-Gon asked, "Oh, there isn't really much to tell. I'd much rather hear about your mission". As they walked Qui-Gon told him about everything that had happened and Obi-Wan listened attentively.

. . .

As the months past, everything seemed to have returned to normal. The incidents after and including Obi-Wan's coma were all but forgotten. There were no panic attacks, no visions, no nightmares, Obi-Wan was completely fine. And Master and Padawan finally allowed themselves to fall back into their old routine. At least that was what Qui-Gon thought.

Obi-Wan didn't get visions anymore, at least not like he was used to, but almost every night brought him nightmares of images that already haunted him. And every time he would find himself back in the training hall, practicing with Ben to while away the rest of the night. He spent as much time as he could training, he had to get better, he had to be able to defeat a fully trained Sith. But he was never good enough. He would duel against Ben simulating Darth Maul's fighting style, but every duel would end with him loosing. When he couldn't fight anymore he would return to the apartment for an hour or two's sleep before being woken by his Master for the day ahead.

. . .

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan sat in the kitchen eating breakfast. "We don't have anything planned for today, I was hoping you would join me for a sparring match." Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows in surprise. Even though Qui-Gon was convinced that everything was fine he was still apprehensive about sparring with him. They had trained together but they had avoided actually sparring. Cleary Qui-Gon had decided it was time to break that habit.

"I was hoping to finish an assignment this morning, but I would be happy to join you this afternoon?" Obi-Wan replied. Qui-Gon noted Obi-Wan relaxed tone and nodded in agreement.

. . .

Qui-Gon started the duel slowly and Obi-Wan adapted to the speed his Master was setting. Confident that Obi-Wan could keep up, Qui-Gon settled into the speed they used to duel at, again Obi-Wan easily adjusted. They were sparring at a comfortable pace, gradually Qui-Gon upped his game, trying to find the point where he challenged his Padawan but didn't overwhelm him. Obi-Wan effortlessly kept up with his Master. Their blades clashed and swirled at an incredible speed. Qui-Gon didn't know when it happened but he found himself on the clear defensive. He felt a trickle of sweat on his forehead. He stepped up bringing himself back on the offensive but Obi-Wan spotted an opening and took Qui-Gon completely by surprise. He switched his stance and brought the duel to a new level. Qui-Gon adjusted but Obi-Wan shifted smoothly and with a swift and precise move brought his lightsaber to Qui-Gon's throat, forcing him to surrender.

Obi-Wan held his lightsaber in position for a moment longer, every muscle in his body seemed to be tense holding him perfectly in position. His eyes were fixed on a point in the distance it was like he was somewhere else for a moment before he deactivated his 'saber and relaxed. Qui-Gon stared at Obi-Wan in disbelief before an impressed smiled started to spread across his face. "That was quite something" he said but Obi-Wan didn't react as he expected. He didn't blush, avert his gaze or smile shyly like he usually would when Qui-Gon praised him, he just shook his head. "You were holding back. My footwork was slow, I left you too many openings, my left swing was weak…" "Obi-Wan stop." Qui-Gon said firmly, freezing his Padawan midsentence. "The ability you just displayed far surpasses that of a senior Padawan, perhaps even a knight."

Obi-Wan decided the best strategy would be to accept the praise rather than argue that he still wasn't good enough, so he put on a smile and bowed to his Master "Thank you, Master." But Qui-Gon didn't seem convinced he instead looked concerned. "Obi-Wan, how did you improve this much in such short time?" Obi-wan considered his replay for a while but before he could think of anything to say Qui-Gon spoke again.

"Oh, Obi-Wan" Qui-Gon suddenly saw his Padawan in a different light. There was a fatigue he was trying to hide and something told him it wasn't from their sparring match. It went much deeper than that. Obi-Wan's face was impassive but his eyes always gave him away and Qui-Gon saw they held a deep pain. How had he not noticed this before? He found himself scanning every inch of the man before him, looking for more signs of what was going on.

"Padawan, show me your hand." He finally said, Obi-Wan obeyed. He didn't even think of refusing, it would've made the situation worse. Qui-Gon took the outstretched hand into his. He carefully turned it to reveal sore and blistered skin, caused by the harsh metal of a lightsaber hilt. "This is my fault" Qui-Gon say quietly. Obi-wan blinked in surprise "Excuse me?" Qui-Gon looked up from the hand he was still holding to the stormy eyes of his Padawan. "Listen to me. You have nothing to prove. I'm sorry if I made you think you did." Obi-Wan tilted his head slightly, "I've been training more than usual, that's all. I'm not trying to prove anything." "You can't keep pushing yourself like this" Qui-Gon said firmly. "Master, I'm just trying to improve my lightsaber skill…" "Can't you see that you're hurting yourself? It's surprising that you can even keep up with the exhaustion you must be feeling. When do you even find time to train this much?"

Obi-Wan's gaze dropped to the floor and Qui-Gon realised that he had asked the right question. "It's what I spend my free time on" Obi-Wan finally replied, looking back at Qui-Gon confidently. "What about your friends?" Qui-Gon asked wondering how he could possibly find time for both, but Obi-Wan's reaction answered his question: he didn't.

Obi-Wan looked away again, he couldn't look at Qui-Gon. He had managed to keep everything a secret for so long, why was it starting to fall apart now? He knew it wouldn't be much longer until the council sends them to Naboo and everything he had been preparing for would start. He had been working so hard it hurt, he had even given up what little time he had with his friends. Right now, all he wanted to do was scream, but he released his feelings into the force and kept calm. The only consolation he had was that it would be over soon. And he hoped he would then finally get some peace.

Qui-Gon cupped Obi-Wan's chin and tilted it upwards, forcing Obi-Wan to look at him. It was something he hadn't done in years. "I want you to go back to the apartment and get some rest. We will talk about this later" Qui-Gon said, "but…" Obi-Wan tried to object but Qui-Gon stared at him sternly "No buts, do as I tell you Padawan." Obi-Wan knew better than to argue so turned and left without another word.

. . .

They never got to talk. When Qui-Gon returned hoping to get answers Obi-Wan was fast asleep and he couldn't bring himself to wake him up. So, Qui-Gon settled on waiting for tomorrow.

Qui-Gon found himself unable to sleep. He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed Obi-Wan's strange behaviour. Why would he see the need to train so much? It didn't make sense, unless he was preparing for something? Qui-Gon thought back to the council meeting they had almost a year ago, Obi-Wan had spoken about a darkness that was coming. Was he preparing for that?

Qui-Gon was torn from his thoughts when he heard the front door open and then close.

. . .

"Qui-Gon knows something is wrong" Obi-Wan said to Ben once he reached the training halls. "What do you think he's going to do?" Ben wondered. "I don't know…" Obi-Wan removed his cloak and unhooked his lightsaber "… I just hope he doesn't do anything rash".

Ben ignited a double-bladed red lightsaber and assumed Darth Maul's opening stance. "We are talking about Qui-Gon Jinn?" Obi-Wan ignited his own blue 'saber holding it in a defensive position. "Yeah, I know". Ben charged at Obi-Wan, who sidestepped, avoiding the 'saber. Maul's weakness was his arrogance, all Obi-Wan had to do was be patient and wait for him to make a mistake. "I'll worry about it later" "I know you will" Ben sighed.

It felt like he was fighting Maul for the 10'000th time, but he was still no closer to being able to defeat him. His fighting style was aggressive yet precise he was fast and well trained. Even though Obi-Wan had been training until he could barely stand for months it still felt like he was no match for the Sith. If he couldn't even defeat this simulation how could be possibly defeat the real thing?

He felt sweat trickle down his temples as he leapt out the way to avoid losing an arm. The fight continued but Obi-Wan was finding it hard to keep up with his relentless opponent. With one last swipe Obi-Wan would've been decapitated had his opponent been real.

In frustration Obi-Wan threw his lightsaber across the hall. "Calm down, we can try again" Ben reassured but Obi-Wan just sank to the floor "what's the point?" Ben frowned "the point? Ehm, saving the galaxy?". Obi-Wan held his face in his hands "I can't do it, I'm not strong enough. You were right. I'm no closer to beating him and now I'm running out of time." Then Obi-Wan just let the calm façade he put on for Qui-Gon and the council fall. "I can't do this anymore. I'm exhausted, everything hurts, I can't even sleep anymore without those nightmares haunting me. I wish the Force had never shown me that vision." Ben knelt to look Obi-Wan in the eye "You can't just give up." "Why not?! Why can't I just leave and let the galaxy fix its self? Why is it my responsibility?" He demanded as he stared into Ben's eyes, as if they would give him the answers he needed. "I'm nothing special, I could just die and no one would care" Ben slapped Obi-Wan across the face, it didn't hurt but it had the desired effect of shutting him up. "Stop talking like a crazy person". Obi-Wan laughed pathetically at the irony of that statement. "I am a crazy person". Ben grinned "Yep, but right now the galaxy needs you to pull yourself together, and I need you to stop having these meltdowns. Besides, I would care if you died" Obi-Wan scoffed "Would you now?" "Well yes, if you die, I die and that would truly be a tragedy". Obi-Wan could barely suppress the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Ben stood up "honestly, people might start thinking I'm the sensible one". Obi-Wan stood up as well. "Do you think Qui-Gon will ever forgive me for lying to him?" "Yes. Although he will find it more difficult if you get yourself killed. I know I won't forgive you if you mess this up" Obi-Wan sighed "I know". Ben smiled with satisfaction "in that case…ready to try again?"

Obi-Wan nodded before stretching out his hand, bringing his lightsaber back to him.

. . .

Qui-Gon hid in the shadows watching the scene play out. Obi-Wan looked like he was duelling someone, but he was alone. He wasn't just practicing moves, it was like he was reacting to an opponent and a skilled one at that. So, this is where he found time to train so much. 'How long has this been going on?' Qui-Gon wondered. How could he have been so blind to all of this? Did he sneak away every night?

He flinched as Obi-Wan threw his lightsaber across the room and then sank to the floor. he seemed to be talking to someone but it was like Qui-Gon was only hearing half a conversation. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He could hear such pain in Obi-Wan's voice. But who was he talking to?

"I'm nothing special, I could just die and no one would care". Qui-Gon's heart dropped, was that truly what Obi-Wan thought? He wished he could hear whatever the other person was saying because out of nowhere Obi-Wan smiled. Obi-Wan stood up, seemingly calmed down. "Do you think Qui-Gon will ever forgive me for lying to him?"

With dread, Qui-Gon realised that whatever was going on was far bigger than he thought. His Padawan was acting like he had completely lost his mind. 'Maybe he has' Qui-Gon thought with dread. Isn't this what Mace had warned him of?

Not knowing what else to do, Qui-Gon decided he needed to get advice. He had to talk to the council.

. . .

Qui-Gon entered the apartment and saw Obi-Wan sitting on the sofa reading. He looked so normal. How could he have hidden something so big from him for so long? Since when was he so good at hiding his problems? Didn't he trust him enough?

Obi-Wan looked up "Master, how was your meeting with the council?" Qui-Gon forced himself into the unreadable, calm façade he had perfected over the years. "Oh, the usual, we talked, we disagreed" Obi-Wan smiled "do you want to talk about it?" "Actually, I think I need a cup of tea before I can get into this conversation" Obi-Wan chuckled "that bad, huh?" 'you have no idea' Qui-Gon's eyes betrayed him for a moment at the thought, as they showed the sadness he felt inside.

He turned to the kitchen so Obi-Wan wouldn't see. "I'll make you a cup as well, you look like you could use it" He called from the kitchen as he took two cups from the cupboard. He heard a laugh come from the living room followed by "Thank you Master".

Staring at the two steaming cups of tea Qui-Gon's chest tightened, his hand closing around the phial in his pocket. How had it come to this? He looked at the small phial in his hand, watching the clear liquid inside as he turned it a few times. 'Forgive me Obi-Wan'.

Obi-Wan was still sitting on the sofa when Qui-Gon came back into the living room with the two cups of tea. Ben was sitting next to Obi-Wan "he's up to something". Obi-Wan glanced up at Qui-Gon, ignoring Ben's comment. He gratefully accepted the cup Qui-Gon was handing him and took a sip as Qui-Gon sat down where Ben had been sitting.

Qui-Gon waited for Obi-Wan to drain half the cup before speaking. "The council meeting was about you Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan choked on the sip of tea he was taking "excuse me?" he asked confused, a spark of panic flashed through his mind, was that what Ben meant? It was only now that he noticed the hint of sadness in Qui-Gon's eyes. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice that something's different about you?" Obi-Wan just stared at him, panic slowly rising. 'Does he know?'

"That's why you went to the council?" He asked in disbelief, not knowing what else to say. Qui-Gon took a deep breath "we think you should see a mind healer" Obi-Wan blinked "but I already have…Master if this is about the extra training I've been doing, I'm fine". As calmly as he could he brought his cup back up to take another sip, but stopped mid-movement when Qui-Gon finally let his façade fall. "No Obi-Wan, you're not. You need help" There was such sadness and regret on Qui-Gon's face and a hint of what Obi-Wan was sure was shame. "I told you so" Ben's voice echoed through his mind. It was then that Obi-Wan noticed a strange numbness spreading through him. He looked at the cup he was still holding to his lips and then it hit him. He let the cup fall from his hand "what have you done?" he whispered with wide eyes.

Qui-Gon didn't even bother to catch the cup as it fell, he was focused on his Padawan. "We knew you wouldn't come willingly. You're in denial Obi-Wan, you don't understand how serious…" Obi-Wan jumped to his feet and took a few steps away from Qui-Gon. The look of betrayal on his face almost broke Qui-Gon's heart. "You drugged me?"

Obi-Wan felt drowsy and his limbs went numb as the drug started to take effect. "Obi-Wan please understand. I'm trying to help you" He stood up and took a step towards Obi-Wan who quickly backed away. "You're sick Obi-Wan, please let me help you" He pleaded, daring another step towards Obi-Wan as he started to sway slightly. "I don't need help, I need…" The room was spinning, making him feel dizzy. He was fighting the drug with all his strength but it was no use. He felt a surge of panic as he realised that his plan was falling apart. His mind was foggy, he couldn't think. "You have no idea what you've done, you've ruined everything, I can't stop it, I… I don't… I don't know how… I… Ben…" he stuttered. He could barely control himself, the panic and confusion took over and tears started rolling down his face. He had to get out while he still could.

Qui-Gon however had anticipated his move. Obi-Wan had barely taken two steps towards the door before his legs gave in and he fell forwards. Qui-Gon was there in a heartbeat and caught him before he hit the ground. Qui-Gon held him close, trying to calm him down. Obi-Wan's whole body shook as he desperately tried to fight the drug and stay conscious. "Please let me go… I can't… lose you… please don't… I trusted you". "Sleep Padawan" Qui-Gon whispered.

Obi-Wan relaxed as he finally drifted off into unconsciousness. A tear escaped Qui-Gon's eye and rolled down his cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So here's a long chapter for you ;) This chapter was really difficult for me to bring together but I had so much fun writing it. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and immediately closed them again. The bright light reflecting of the white walls was blinding. 'White walls?' Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes again and blinked a few times as they adjusted to the light. 'Where am I?' he wondered. "Take a guess genius" Ben said, frustration evident in his voice.

Carefully Obi-Wan sat up. His head felt like it was full of fluff, making thinking difficult. The room he was in only consisted of 4 bright white walls and the bed he was currently sitting on. He rubbed his face and then noticed a band around his wrist. It seemed to contain a microchip and it had his name on it. He shifted his gaze and noticed that he was wearing a white t-shirt and matching trousers.

"Oh no" he breathed as he realised where he was. "Oh good, he's got it. You've officially been deemed insane." Ben commented. "No no no no, no I can't be here." He jumped of the bed a little too quickly and almost fell over. Obi-Wan turned a few times. He couldn't find the door hidden in the wall, but he spotted the holocamera in one of the top corners of the room. So, he knew someone was watching.

He crossed his arms and held himself with as much dignity as he could muster as he stared at the camera. "I have questions" he stated, hoping that whoever was watching could hear him.

"So, do I". The voice had come from behind him, so Obi-Wan turned. He knew exactly who to expect, he would recognise that voice almost anywhere. "What am I doing here?" Obi-Wan demanded and Qui-Gon sighed. "Obi-Wan we're trying to help you". "Help me? By drugging me and then locking me up like a prisoner?" Qui-Gon flinched slightly at the boldness of Obi-Wan's words. "You're not a prisoner". "In that case, I can leave."

Qui-Gon pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please don't make this more difficult than it is." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow "I'm sorry, is this difficult for you? You're not the one being labelled 'insane'" he snapped. "Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon reprimanded in a harsh tone. Obi-Wan took a deep breath to calm himself, but he didn't apologise.

"Obi-Wan" Qui-Gon started again in a softer voice, "how long has this been going on?" "How long has what been going on?" Qui-Gon sighed, "enough with the games Obi-Wan. I know that you've been lying to me, hiding things from me. And not just me, you even managed to deceive the mind healer." Obi-Wan frowned, how could Qui-Gon know? "What makes you think that?" he asked. "Don't lie to me Padawan. I saw you in the training halls."

Obi-Wan swallowed hard. He had been so careful. Clearly not careful enough.

When his Padawan didn't say anything Qui-Gon continued with his questions. "Who were you talking to?" But he didn't answer.

Obi-Wan had had enough, he didn't want to be interrogated, he didn't want to be treated like he had lost his mind. He hated the way Qui-Gon was looking at him, like he was broken. Besides, he had more important things to worry about and for that he needed to meditate in peace. It didn't look like they were going to let him out, so he would have to ask Qui-Gon to leave.

"Excuse me?" Qui-Gon was surprised by Obi-Wan's sudden request. "I would like you to leave" Obi-Wan repeated. "Obi-wan, just talk to me, please" Qui-Gon pleaded, but Obi-Wan wasn't having it. "No. You're talking to me like I've lost my mind, I'm not insane!" "Well…" Ben chimed in but Obi-Wan ignored it. "Please go Qui-Gon."

. . .

"You were watching that?" Qui-Gon asked the mind healer in charge of Obi-Wan's treatment, Healer Segg. He stood in front of a screen showing a live feed of the holocamera. Segg nodded. "I've spoken to the mind healer Obi-Wan had been seeing but it wasn't much help. He had no idea about what was going on." "Do you?" Qui-Gon asked. He didn't say it accusingly, but instead with a hint of helplessness and hope in his voice.

"I'm afraid I do not. But I have a feeling it's more serious that Obi-Wan is letting on. Have you noticed any strange behaviour lately? Apart from what you saw in the training halls and the panic attack a few months ago." Segg asked. He knew that Qui-Gon must have, otherwise he wouldn't have acted to drastically. Drugging a Padawan and locking him in a room in the healer's wing would have been an overreaction to what happened in the training halls if there hadn't been other instances.

Qui-Gon sighed and reluctantly nodded. "I wouldn't have brought him here otherwise" he said, "I think it started a year ago, after he had that vision. At the beginning he was acting strange, like he was afraid of something. There were times he seemed distant. At the time, I thought I was worrying too much. I thought he just needed time… Clearly, I was wrong. After the mind healer cleared him, I thought… I thought he was fine." He paused for a moment whilst he fought to keep his composure. Segg just patiently waited for him to continue. "I didn't take much notice of it, but now that I think back, I should have known that something was wrong sooner. I was convinced that he was back to normal. I wanted him to be back to normal. I let that cloud my judgement…"

Qui-Gon looked away. He felt responsible, Segg noticed. "This isn't your fault Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan convinced the mind healer that he was fine, it's no surprise he convinced you too." Segg assured, but Qui-Gon took little comfort from his words.

"The 'strange behaviour' you mentioned, what did you mean?" Segg continued. "Mood swings, forgetfulness, little things like that. I never thought…" Qui-Gon ran his hand down his face, "I think he's had trouble sleeping... I just don't understand why he didn't talk to me. It didn't have to come to this." He gestured towards the screen showing Obi-Wan pacing the white room.

Segg nodded as he took a few notes of what Qui-Gon had told him. "It's often difficult for people to admit mental problems, even to people they trust."

. . .

"What do you want?" Obi-Wan asked in a flat tone as Qui-Gon entered his room again a few days later. Ignoring his Padawan's tone, he answered, "the healers told me that you're refusing to co-operate or take your medication…" Obi-Wan laughed cruelly "so they sent you to trick me again?" Qui-Gon sighed, "why are you making this so difficult? The medication will make you better." "Better? They make everything so much worse!" "Please Obi-Wan, trust me. They will help you, I promise" "But I don't trust you anymore. Your promises mean nothing to me!" Obi-Wan cried. "You don't understand. It feels like every second I'm here I lose more of myself. One day I actually will lose my mind here and it's all your fault!"

Qui-Gon's breath hitched, 'I'm doing the right thing' he assured himself, but Obi-Wan's next words made that harder to believe. "It's your fault! It's all your fault! I hate you!" Obi-Wan started crying as he repeated those words until it was nothing more than a whisper.

Qui-Gon watched as his Padawan finally broke and fell apart and at that moment he felt like doing the same. But he couldn't, he made Obi-Wan a promise, he promised to be there for him, no matter what he needed. So, he pulled himself together and stepped towards his upset and confused Padawan. "It's alright Obi-Wan" he said softly as he pulled the crying boy into an embrace. Obi-Wan immediately fought against the gesture, struggling to release himself from the taller and stronger man's grip, but Qui-Gon didn't budge.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Obi-Wan screamed as he continued to try and free himself. "It's alright" Qui-Gon repeated quietly. Eventually Obi-Wan stopped struggling and just fell into the embrace. He gripped his Master's tunic tightly, burying his face in the fabric, tears still streaming from his eyes. "I'm sorry" he whispered, "I don't know what's happening, I can't control…" "I know Padawan" Qui-Gon said, resting his chin on Obi-Wan's head.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you." "I know" Qui-Gon said again, holding his Padawan tighter, as if he would fall apart if he let go, and Qui-Gon was afraid that if he did, he would never find the pieces again.

"I'm afraid." Qui-Gon heard Obi-Wan say. He loosed his grip slightly, so he could look down at Obi-Wan. "Of what?" Obi-Wan took a moment as if carefully considering his words. "Falling". Qui-Gon looked at his Padawan, his eyes a storm of emotions. "If you fall, I will always be there to catch you." He promised.

"Please don't leave me here." Obi-Wan pleaded.

. . .

"Qui-Gon" the healer greeted with surprise. "Healer Segg" Qui-Gon replied, "how is he?". Segg didn't have to ask to know what the Jedi Master wanted. He was asking about his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The young man had been brought into his care almost two weeks ago and since then he had been one of the most difficult and coincidently the most interesting patients he had ever had. Luckily Qui-Gon managed to help by convincing him to co-operate. That made his job a lot easier.

Obi-Wan had strange mood swings or perhaps more accurately, personality shifts, followed by memory loss. He appeared to hallucinate about a person he called Ben as well. The symptoms got stronger over time. Segg could only explain that one way. Obi-Wan must have been hiding or suppressing the symptoms. And he had done a fairly good job at it.

Even though Segg had to admit that Obi-Wan's condition seemed to have gotten worse since he was admitted into his care, he was sure it was for the best. Seeing the full extent of the problem helped him diagnose it. Now, he was almost certain about Obi-Wan's condition and he could start to treat it. It had taken a while to diagnose, but in his defence, it was a psychological disorder that was fairly uncommon and not one he would have expected Obi-Wan to have.

It appeared to be a form of "multiple personality disorder".

Over the past two weeks Segg had met Obi-Wan's different "personalities". They largely appeared to be so called "fragments" he switched between fluently, rather than fully formed personalities. But then there was the elusive Ben. Ben never seemed to take control, instead Obi-Wan heard him and saw him, as if he were an independent person. Segg had thought that Ben was Obi-Wan's only alter-personality. Today however, Obi-Wan was displaying a new one. One that Segg was sure hadn't taken control before. He was finding it particularly interesting, but he didn't think Qui-Gon would agree.

"This isn't a good time to visit" Segg finally replied.

Qui-Gon frowned, could it possibly be worse than last time he visited? Now at least Obi-Wan was co-operating and the mind healers would be able to help him. "Healer Segg, I would like to see my Padawan." His tone was one that showed no room for discussion. So, the healer sighed, indicating defeat. "He is very vulnerable at the moment. It's slow progress, but I assure you, we are making progress. His condition is more complex than we originally thought."

Qui-Gon nodded his understanding, so Segg let him enter Obi-Wan's room.

Obi-Wan lay spread-eagled on the floor, staring at the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing in the galaxy. Qui-Gon took a deep breath before stepping into the room allowing the door to close behind him. The sound of the door closing caught Obi-Wan's attention. "Hello" he said cheerfully. "How are you Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked studying his Padawan. To his surprise he started giggling uncontrollably. "Obi 1? What's that? Is there and Obi 2 as well?" Qui-Gon's forehead creased in confusion "Obi-Wan is your name…" Obi-Wan's giggles turned into a full out laugh "really? Who thought of that?" Qui-Gon wasn't sure what to answer to that.

Obi-Wan suddenly stopped laughing "What's your name?" he asked with the excited interest of a child. Qui-Gon took a step back, surprise written across his face, "you don't know who I am?" Obi-Wan seemed to think about it but decided it was too hard, so he simply shook his head and looked at the stranger in anticipation. "My name is Qui-Gon Jinn, I'm your…" but he didn't get to finish because Obi-Wan interrupted with another round of giggles. "Your name is as funny as mine. It's like, is Qui here? No, Qui's gone" Obi-Wan rolled to his side with laughter. Qui-Gon frowned "that's not funny Obi-Wan" but he just continued laughing. "We should start a club". "A club?"

Obi-Wan sat up and nodded excitedly. He looked up at Qui-Gon's face and stared in awe. "Wow, you're really tall". That was when Qui-Gon realised that he was basically talking to a child, so he knelt to be at eye level with him "no, you're just very small" he replied in a teasing tone he saved for the younglings, and a broad grin spread across Obi-Wan's face. "I like you. You're more fun than the others" "I sure hope so" he said smiling warmly despite the pain of seeing his Padawan in such a state.

Obi-Wan was a great Jedi. He was brave and strong, a skilled fighter and a formidable negotiator. He was wise beyond his years and held a kindness many didn't deserve, he was patient and compassionate and despite it all he remained humble to a fault. But right now, he was a mere shadow of himself. Looking at his Padawan, Qui-Gon finally understood what he had meant. Obi-Wan had said he was afraid of falling, and fallen he had. Worst of all, Qui-Gon had let it happen.

Qui-Gon stormed out of the room and cornered Healer Segg. "What in the name of the Force have you done to my Padawan?" he demanded. Qui-Gon had drawn himself to his full height, making the healer suddenly feel very small. "Qui-Gon, I know what I'm doing" Segg replied. "Do you?" Qui-Gon challenged, "because he's been here for 2 weeks and he's getting worse!"

Segg held the Jedi Master in a steady stare, he wasn't going to let Qui-Gon intimidate him. "The mind is a complex and fragile thing. I don't expect you to understand, but I can assure you, we're doing the best we can for your Padawan."

For some reason, Qui-Gon couldn't bring himself to believe that.

. . .

Mace Windu was surprised to find Qui-Gon Jinn on his doorstep when he opened the door to his apartment. "Qui-Gon?" He stated in surprise. "I'm not sure why I'm here" Qui-Gon replied, but Mace understood. "Come in Qui-Gon."

Hesitantly Qui-Gon entered the apartment. It was smaller than the one he shared with Obi-Wan. Jedi didn't have many possessions but Mace's apartment looked particularly bare. Qui-Gon at least had a few pot plants amongst other things that made his feel like home. Although lately it had begun to feel very empty.

Qui-Gon took a seat and Mace soon returned from the kitchen with a cup of tea which he handed to him. "From your face, I can tell you don't have good news about Obi-Wan" Mace said. Qui-Gon let out a long breath "You were right Mace, you said from the beginning that this would happen. If I had listened sooner… maybe this could've been avoided."

Mace looked at his old friend's face and took no pleasure in being proven right. "I'm sorry Qui-Gon". "I just don't understand what happened Mace." Qui-Gon said with a hint of despair in his voice. "He was fine, he was perfectly fine and then… then he had that vision. How could the Force do this to him?" He asked as if hoping Mace had the answers. But he didn't, not even Master Yoda understood.

. . .

Obi-Wan opened his eyes but didn't bother getting up. He just lay there staring at the ceiling. He had no idea how long he had been in this white box anymore. Time was just a blur now. Ben had told had told him that Qui-Gon had just visited but he had no memory of that. There had been times before he ended up here when he had gaps in his memory. But they were short, he kept it under control. But now, now he didn't know what was going on most of the time. If it weren't for Ben, Obi-Wan was sure he would have completely lost his mind by now.

He felt like he was falling and Ben was the only thing stopping him from hitting the ground. Now, he realised that the longer he fell, the harder the inevitable impact would be. It was too late to stop though, if he gave up now, if he stopped falling, he knew he would never recover. The only thing to do was keep fighting. And for that he needed Ben.

Obi-Wan had been pretending to co-operate for Qui-Gon's sake. In reality, he was rethinking his plan. It was the only thing that mattered anymore. Not only did he have to change his plan, he also had to come up with a plan to escape the healer's wing. He sighed, if only he could think straight.

He noticed Ben eyeing him carefully. "What are you thinking Ben?" He asked. The healers knew about Ben, so there was no reason not to talk to him anymore. He was good company. He just had to make sure Healer Segg didn't find out what he was planning. If he knew that Obi-Wan was planning to escape, he would probably double security.

Ben shrugged, "You look depressed Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan glanced at him with a wry smile, "I'm not depressed." Ben grimaced, "Well, you're depressing me."

"Well, I'm awfully sorry for inconveniencing you." He said flatly. "Don't apologise, do something about it." Ben said glancing down at Obi-Wan with arms folded across his chest. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "What do you suggest I do? It wasn't this bad before. I had Qui-Gon and you and a tinge of normality to hold on to, now all I have is this depressing room. I don't even feel like me most of the time. I've lost control."

Ben exhaled. "You know why? Because you've given up. You're letting your emotions run wild, you're letting the others take control because it's easier than facing reality yourself. Before, you stayed in control because you fought for it. Just calm down, clear your mind and take this one step at a time. Don't forget what you're fighting for."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, Ben was right, he had to stay in control. "But, what do I do when this is over? I can't keep falling forever. What happens when I finally hit the ground?" "Who said you'll ever hit the ground? If you fall for long enough, one day, you'll learn to fly."

Obi-Wan frowned, "that doesn't make any sense." Ben just laughed, "you know what I mean, the sentiment is there."

. . .

Qui-Gon had stayed away and let the healers work in peace for over two weeks, like Healer Segg had requested, but they were still no closer to healing Obi-Wan. So, he now found himself back in front of the door to the room Obi-Wan had been in for the last month.

Qui-Gon entered the bright white room. Obi-Wan was sitting in the middle of the room in a completely calm meditation pose. Seemingly unaware of his presence. "Hello Obi-Wan" he greeted cautiously. He had no idea what reaction to expect. Shouting, crying, laughing, he had seen them all. But he got no reaction at all. "I know you can hear me." He said in an attempt to get a response, but it didn't work. "Obi-Wan, please talk to me, at least look at me" But Obi-Wan didn't, it didn't even seem like he could hear him, but Qui-Gon knew he could.

Healer Segg had tried to explain Obi-Wan's condition but he found it very hard to wrap his head around. 'Multiple personalities', he couldn't begin to understand what that was supposed to mean. Perhaps this was one of them, Qui-Gon thought.

He took a few steps towards his Padawan, but when Qui-Gon got within a meter of him, he felt a light Force-push nudging him back to where he had started. Obi-Wan didn't say anything, didn't move but Qui-Gon knew it had been him. He placed his hands on his hips and sighed "now that's just childish". When Obi-Wan still didn't react, he let his hands fall back to his sides.

Giving up on expecting a response, Qui-Gon decided to say what he had come to say and leave. "I just came to say goodbye. The council is sending me on a mission. The Trade Federation is…" He stopped midsentence when Obi-Wan's eyes suddenly sprung open. "Naboo" he said. Qui-Gon frowned "how did you...?" "Who's going with you?" Obi-Wan interrupted. Qui-Gon blinked in surprise, "it's a fairly straightforward mission. I'm going on my own." Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock "What?" He stood up, staring at Qui-Gon as he took a step back at the sudden movement.

"Master, you can't. Please, take me with you" Qui-Gon stared in surprise "Obi-Wan, I don't think you're in any state to accompany me." "no, you don't understand…" "Obi-Wan please, I just need you to get better"

"You're not listening to me!" Obi-Wan cried in frustration. "You're acting like I'm completely insane. You all are. Why don't you believe me? You have no idea what I've been through!"

Two healers rushed into the room, they had noticed Obi-Wan's sudden change. It was the first time he had reacted to anyone in days. Obi-Wan immediately stopped talking and took a step back. All the emotions he was showing before disappeared. "Perhaps you should leave Master Jinn" one of the healers advised, but Qui-Gon wasn't paying attention to them. He instead stepped towards Obi-Wan, closing the gap between them. He raised his hand to Obi-Wan's cheek. "I'm sorry. I should have noticed there was something wrong sooner, I should have been there for you. You're right, I don't know what you've been through, but I should."

Obi-Wan eyes filled with tears, but he refused to let them fall. "Please don't go to Naboo" he said quietly. "You need time to heal Obi-Wan and I don't think that me being here will help you with that." He let his hand fall back to his side before turning away, and tearing himself from the pleading eyes of his Padawan.

"No, you can't!" Obi-Wan shouted, in a last attempt to make his listen, he grabbed Qui-Gon's hand to stop him leaving. He realised his mistake too late though. The healers who had just entered the room interpreted his action as threatening and each grabbed hold of an arm, pulling him away. Obi-Wan started struggling, he couldn't let Qui-Gon leave, not with him still stuck there.

Realising Obi-Wan was prepared to put up a fight, one of the healers called for a sedative. With a sudden burst, Obi-Wan sent the healers flying in each direction.

Qui-Gon, who had watched in horror, gripped his lightsaber instinctively. His senses were on high alert, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Obi-Wan, but he couldn't stop the movement. "Padawan, calm down". Obi-Wan's look of shock turned into a look that said, 'I dare you'. He stood straight, holding himself with more confidence than Qui-Gon had ever seen him display before. He looked Qui-Gon in the eye as if he were ready to accept whatever happened next.

Realising that he was still holding his lightsaber, he clipped it back onto his belt. Pulling out his lightsaber had been his final act of betrayal and he knew it. Obi-Wan might never forgive him. Qui-Gon didn't recognise the man before him anymore. He stared helplessly into the blue-grey eyes of the boy he cared about so much as he watched the light fade from them. Qui-Gon was overcome with the dreaded sense of déjà vu. Had he managed to lose another Padawan?

Obi-Wan picked up on Qui-Gon's sudden change in demeanour and he knew what he was thinking. He hated himself for what he was doing to Qui-Gon. But he wasn't in control of the situation anymore.

When the two healers got to their feet and pinned Obi-Wan to the floor, he didn't resist. It was a fight he knew he had lost. He felt his consciousness slip from his fingers as the third healer gave him the sedative.

* * *

A/N: Just a quick note in case you're interested. I was preparing a presentation about multiple personality disorder for psychology. Whilst reading about it I realised that it actually really fit the way I was describing Obi-Wan's condition. So I just had to bring it into this chapter. I think it really brought everything together. And it was fun diagnosing Obi-Wan. (So yes, I did actually do my research ;))


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for their continued support! Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

This note is just an answer to kakakure's question:

You got it exactly right. So basically, there's always been more than just Ben, but Obi-Wan was only really aware of Ben. The other personalities just didn't appear very often because Obi-Wan managed to stay in control most of the time. Whenever a different personality took over, Obi-Wan would only register it as "memory gaps". These times are what Qui-Gon described as "mood swings and forgetfulness". But in the healer's wing, Obi-Wan more or less gave up on fighting to stay in control, allowing the other personalities to appear more often.  
Although for this story only Obi-Wan and Ben are really important, because they are the most complex personalities and they appear the most. (I could go into more detail, but it would end up being really long. XD)

Thank you for your review! I hope this answered your question. :)

Chapter 9

Qui-Gon sat in the nubian starship staring at the wall. The whole mission so far had been a complete disaster. The negotiations with the Trade Federation never took place. He had barely escaped with his life, stowing away on a ship full of battle droids heading for the planet surface of Naboo. He had then somehow got himself stuck with a Gungan called Jar-Jar, he was almost eaten by a giant fish, and last but not least, he tried to escape the planet with the queen and the ship got damaged. So, now they were headed for an Outer Rim planet called Tatooine in hopes of finding the parts they needed to repair the ship.

Qui-Gon sighed heavily. Despite everything he kept thinking of Obi-Wan. He missed having someone with him, he missed having Obi-Wan with him. He could just imagine Obi-Wan's comments to all that had happened, most likely something sarcastic. He was sure the mission would've started with the words: 'I have a bad feeling about this', and he would have been right. A small smile appeared on his face at the thought. But the same thought made him sad, he saw the healers pinning his Padawan to the floor, he remembered the look of resignation in his eyes. 'What if he never gets better?' he shook the thought from his head. 'Stay in the here and now' he reprimanded himself.

They landed the ship on the outskirts of a town called Mos Espa. Qui-Gon decided to go into town himself to find the parts they needed to repair the ship. He told the rest of the crew and the queen to stay put. It was a risk leaving them there alone but taking the queen with him would be more dangerous. Tatooine was controlled by the Hutts and the streets roamed with bounty hunters. No, he couldn't risk the queen's life by taking her with him.

He had barely reached the bottom of the ramp before he spotted someone approaching the ship. He vaguely recognised the species although he had never met one in person. Unless he was very much mistaken, it was a Toydarian. "Greetings" he said once the small blue creature was hovering in front of him. "Qui-Gon Jinn?" he asked, eying the man before him carefully. Qui-Gon frowned, he had never met this Toydarian before, how did he know his name?

"Who's asking?" Qui-Gon asked suspiciously. The Toydarian's eyes narrowed as he considered the situation. He clearly wasn't happy about it. "Do you want the parts or not?" He finally demanded. Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow, "parts?"

The Toydarian gestured behind him to a pile of parts he had brought along, including the hyperdrive they desperately needed. Qui-Gon was dumbfounded, how could this Toydarian possibly have known what they needed?

Getting impatient Watto handed the man a datapad to sign. Earlier today, a man had come to his shop with a list of parts and told him to bring them to this place at this time and to give them to a man called Qui-Gon Jinn. He offered a fairly detailed description of the man. So, Watto was sure that the man before him was indeed Qui-Gon Jinn, even if he hadn't specifically said so yet. It was good business but he had to come out himself and get Qui-Gon to sign that he had received the parts.

Qui-Gon accepted the datapad that the Toydarian was holding under his nose. Qui-Gon scanned the list, everything was there. "Where did you get this list from?" Qui-Gon asked.

"A man came to my shop this morning" Watto said with a shrug. Qui-Gon was starting to get very suspicious. "What man?" he asked. "A friend of yours, no?" Watto replied. "Did he give a name?" Qui-Gon asked. Watto hesitated, "No, and I don't know what he looked like either"

Qui-Gon wasn't liking the situation one bit, he had half a mind to decline. Even though he was being offered the parts he needed. "If you don't sign, I don't get the rest of my credits" Watto said, irritated. Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows in surprise, "This is being paid for by someone else?" Watto nodded "now, sign". Qui-Gon lowered the datapad "I'm not signing until I know who this man is."

Watto narrowed his eyes "fine, hmm, I might know something". Qui-Gon folded his armed across his chest "I thought you might." "He had his hood up, but he was definitely humanoid, shorter than you… And a strange accent" Watto said thoughtfully. "How so?" Qui-Gon inquired. "Cultured, definitely from a Core World. No one on Tatooine talks like that, that's for sure."

The first person that came to mind was Obi-Wan, but he had been on Qui-Gon's mind anyway, besides, he was on Coruscant. Qui-Gon started handing the datapad back to Watto. "Wait, there was something else, yes." Qui-Gon frowned but waited for the Toydarian to continue. "When he was leaving, I heard him talk to someone, on a commlink I assume, hmm…" he paused tapping an index finger on his chin, trying to remember the name "Ben, I think it was."

Qui-Gon looked at Watto in shock, it couldn't be. He was on Coruscant, wasn't he?

Without hesitation, Qui-Gon signed the datapad and handed it to Watto. "Thank you" he said before calling the crew of the ship to start repairs. He needed to contact the temple as soon as possible.

In less than a day, the ship was fully functioning again. When the communications system was back online, Qui-Gon didn't hesitate to contact the Jedi council on Coruscant. "Is Obi-Wan on Coruscant?" he demanded, skipping the pleasantries. The council was completely silent for a moment. Finally, Yoda spoke up, "reason to think he isn't, have you?"

'They're avoiding the question' Qui-Gon realised. The ship took off, but Qui-Gon didn't take notice. "I'm on an Outer Rim Planet called Tatooine, I have reason to believe that Obi-Wan is or was here. But that can't be right, he's on Coruscant, isn't he?" Again, there was a long pause. "Troubling, this is. Hmm" Yoda said, "escaped your Padawan did."

Qui-Gon couldn't believe what he was hearing. Escaped.

"How? When?" was all he could manage. "Qui-Gon, return to Coruscant with the queen. We'll talk when you return. Your main focus should be on the mission. We have teams looking for Obi-Wan." Mace Windu said and with that the communication ended. Deep down he knew that Mace was right, but he didn't know how he could possibly think about anything else now. His Padawan was out there somewhere alone and Qui-Gon had no idea what he was doing.

Had he really been on Tatooine? If so, why? How had he known about the parts? Qui-Gon's mind was whirling with questions he couldn't answer and every question brought new ones to light.

Qui-Gon didn't get any sleep on the way back to Coruscant. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't clear his mind. He wanted to know what was going on. He wanted to know where Obi-Wan was, he needed to know that he was safe. He had a feeling that Obi-Wan was in danger and it wouldn't go away. He couldn't get rid of the thought that he should have stayed on Tatooine and looked for Obi-Wan. He could have questioned the Toydarian again. But it was pointless to worry about what he could have done, he had to stay in the present.

After what felt like an eternity they landed on Coruscant. They were greeted by the Chancellor and the senator of Naboo. Palpatine, Qui-Gon thought his name was. He quickly bade the queen farewell before joining Mace Windu who was standing off to one side, waiting for him. Mace didn't say anything. He knew that Qui-Gon had questions he would want to get off his chest before he allowed Mace to speak. "What happened here Mace? Where is my Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked, trying his best to remain calm.

Mace's expression turned grim. "He escaped from the healer's wing and took a starship from the hanger. We put the temple on lockdown but he got out. We don't know where he went."

Qui-Gon took a moment to digest the new information he had just received. "But doesn't he have a tracking device on him?" Mace reached into his pocket and pulled out the white band with Obi-Wan's name on it. "This was on the floor in the healer's wing. He must have known it would signal an alarm if he left the healer's wing…"

Qui-Gon rubbed his hands over his face. What was Obi-Wan doing? He just couldn't make sense of his Padawan's actions.

"Qui-Gon. We have to find him. Healer Segg said he could be… dangerous." Mace said cautiously. Qui-Gon snapped his gaze back to Mace, "dangerous?" "Obi-Wan isn't himself at the moment. We have no idea what he is planning. He could be a danger to himself or even someone else. That's why we kept him under surveillance in the first place."

"I know" Qui-Gon sighed.

Mace put a reassuring hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder. "After your communication we dispatched a team to Tatooine, if he's there, they will find him." "I should join them." Qui-Gon said but Mace shook his head. "I need you here Qui-Gon. You're our best hope at finding out what Obi-Wan is doing."

'Am I?' Qui-Gon wondered. He had been Obi-Wan's Master for 10 years, he basically raised the boy, but recently Obi-Wan had felt like a stranger. Obi-Wan was still his Padawan and he loved him, but he just didn't understand him anymore. Healer Segg most likely understood Obi-Wan better than Qui-Gon could at the moment. So, what use could he possibly be in finding him?

As if he had read Qui-Gon's mind, Mace spoke. "Healer Segg has requested your help specifically. Despite everything, he is still Obi-Wan and you know Obi-Wan better than anyone else does."

Qui-Gon studied his old friend for a moment and then nodded. Mace was right. He had a Padawan to find and he was wasting time. "Does Healer Segg have any theories?" Qui-Gon asked. "He's certain that Obi-Wan has been withholding information about his vision. Perhaps he is trying to prevent whatever he saw."

Qui-Gon sighed, he had been thinking the same thing. "I agree. I believe he has been planning this for some time." Qui-Gon said, as he thought about everything that happened over the last year. The way Obi-Wan had been training excessively pointed towards him preparing for something. Obi-Wan wanted to prevent whatever he saw in his vision, Qui-Gon was almost certain of it. But what had he seen? Qui-Gon was afraid to find out, because whatever it was, was traumatic enough to fracture his Padawan's mind.

. . .

On the transport back to the Temple Qui-Gon tried to remember every bit of information Obi-Wan had let slip about the vision. He never told anyone specifics about it, he only ever spoke of a "darkness". During his panic attack he had said that he killed someone, Qui-Gon remembered. He swallowed hard, had Obi-Wan himself been the darkness he spoke of? Qui-Gon shook his head. No, it couldn't be. Obi-Wan wasn't Xanatos, he would never turn to the dark side. Then, perhaps he felt responsible for someone's death. Qui-Gon knew for a fact, that that was something Obi-Wan would do. So, he was trying so save someone? But who…?

Qui-Gon's eyes widened in understanding as suddenly pieces started falling into place. "It's me" he said quietly.

Mace turned to look at Qui-Gon curiously. They had sat in silence for most of the trip, Qui-Gon lost in his thoughts, until now. "What did you say?" Mace asked. Qui-Gon looked at him as if he had forgotten he was there. "It's me" he repeated, "I think Obi-Wan saw me die." Mace blinked in surprise, "are you sure?"

The more Qui-Gon thought about it the more sense it made. Obi-Wan's panic attack, where he saw someone who he felt responsible for die, had happened during a spar with him. Obi-Wan had said 'I can't lose you' after he drugged him. He lost it when Qui-Gon said he was going to Naboo on his own. And then his Padawan had made sure that he had the parts to repair the ship on Tatooine, so he could leave as quickly as possible. Obi-Wan had known what would happen, he had seen it in his vision. That was the only explanation.

"I'm not sure, but it makes sense," Qui-Gon looked at Mace with dread. "I think I was meant to die on Tatooine…"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi, I know it's been longer than usual but I had problems with uploading this chapter. Plus I got a little side tracked. I've been writing Star Wars One Shots with my friend Leandra Damien. It was really fun we took it in turns to continue the story without much of a plan on where the story was supposed to be going. If you want to see how it turned out, Leandra Damien posted the first one, it's called An unfortunate turn of events. :)

Anyway, on with the story...

Chapter 10

Ever since his talk with Ben two weeks ago, Obi-Wan had managed to settle into a comfortable daily routine which he followed to a t. The routine helped him keep track of time and it gave him a sense of control.

He woke up and made his way to the centre of the room where he sat with his eyes closed in meditation. A healer would then enter some time later with food and a handful of pills. He would then wait for Obi-Wan to eat and take his medication before leaving again. Obi-Wan then went through a few katas before a healer came to escort him to the fresher so he could take a shower. Obi-Wan found it frustrating that he needed to be escorted, but at least he was allowed to leave the room. It gave him the perfect opportunity to get a look at where he was and become accustomed to other people's routines.

After that Healer Segg would spend a few hours talking to him about 'confronting his trauma and accepting his different personalities as part of him'. Obi-Wan thought it was nonsense, but just went along with it anyway. If they thought he was co-operating, they would let him follow his routine without interfering. Although he never told Segg anything important.

Then he would meditate for the rest of the day before getting another meal, going to the fresher again and then going to sleep, so the routine could start again the next day.

. . .

Qui-Gon's visit had been unexpected. Obi-Wan had tried to ignore him, he was messing with the routine. Qui-Gon's visits made Obi-Wan emotional which always made him vulnerable to switches. And the last thing he needed was an outburst. Unfortunately, that was exactly what happened. He spent the entire visit fighting to stay in control only to lose it which resulted in him getting sedated.

Now he sat in the middle of the room, meditating. Qui-Gon was on his way to Naboo and Obi-Wan was running out of time. He had to get to Tatooine before his Master did. That meant that he had to escape soon. If everything when to plan, he would leave today.

"No katas today?" Obi-Wan opened his eyes to see his escort waiting for him by the door. Obi-Wan got to his feet and shook his head. The healer let Obi-Wan walk ahead of her and she followed, so she could keep him in sight. When they reached the fresher, the healer gave him a fresh set of clothes. She waited for him to open the door and step inside before turning to talk to her colleague as she usually did. Obi-Wan was glad that she was following her usual habits.

Obi-Wan turned the tap on allowing the sound of flowing water to fill the room. He then turned his attention to the bin of dirty laundry. From Obi-Wan's experience there was often at least one Jedi robe in it, today was luckily no exception.

He slipped into a robe and pulled the hood over his head to hide his face. Obi-Wan had spent the last 2 weeks carefully looking over the band around his wrist and came to the conclusion that it held a tracking device and most likely his personal information, for the case that he ran away or got lost somehow. Fortunately, it wasn't very tight and with a bit of effort he managed to slip it off his wrist.

Obi-Wan listened at the door and reached out to the Force. He patiently waited for it to tell him that it was safe to slip out. When he was sure that everyone was distracted, he slid the door open and snuck out without pulling any attention to himself. 'So far so good' he thought to himself.

He pulled the robe tighter around himself to hide his white clothing and the fact that he wasn't wearing shoes. He casually walked past the healer who was still talking to her colleague and made his way to the exit of the healer's wing.

Obi-Wan stepped out of the healer's wing and turned left down the corridor towards the turbolift that would take him to his apartment. No one took much notice of him. When he was in the lift he finally let out a long breath. "Wow, I didn't think that would actually work" Ben said surprised. Obi-Wan shot him a look "that was the easy part."

Obi-Wan hurried to the apartment. He had about 10 minutes before the healer would get suspicious. He crossed the living room to his room. Inside he got changed as quickly as he could. He then dropped to the floor and pulled a bag from under his bed. He had packed it a few months ago, just in case something went wrong and he needed to leave quickly. It had everything he needed in it.

He got up and was about to leave. "Lightsaber" Ben reminded him. "Right. But, where is it?" Obi-Wan wondered.

He turned to face his room again. In his hurry, he hadn't taken much notice of it, but now he did. His room was tidier than he remembered leaving it. His bed was made, his datapads were neatly piled on his desk and next to them lay his lightsaber. It appeared to have been carefully placed there.

Obi-Wan's hand lingered on the lightsaber hilt as he went to pick it up. He had no doubt that Qui-Gon had placed it there. He glanced around the room again. Qui-Gon had done this with such care, expecting Obi-Wan to return. But Obi-Wan wasn't sure he ever would. His plan was risky and dangerous and Obi-Wan had come to terms with the fact that he might not survive it. But would Qui-Gon?

"Now's not the time for second thoughts" Ben said as he noticed Obi-Wan's hesitation. Obi-Wan nodded, Ben was right. There was no backing out now, he had to go through with it.

He clipped his lightsaber to his belt and without a second look, walked out of the apartment. He pulled his hood over his head and lifted his bag over his shoulder.

Now it was time for the difficult part, escaping the temple. Because his 10 minutes were up.

He hid his Force-signature as he headed towards the hanger. It was mid-day, so there were enough people walking down the halls to hide amongst as he spotted Mace Windu hurrying towards the healer's wing.

Obi-Wan quickened his pace, there was a chance the council would put the temple under lockdown and then he might never get out.

Obi-Wan reached the hanger and took note of all the ships. He needed a small, fast ship with a hyperdrive. He spotted the ship he needed off to his right. He checked with a mechanic whether the ship was available before getting ready to board. There was no need to pull unnecessary attention to himself by stealing it. If he acted like there was nothing wrong, no one would suspect there was. 'Almost there' he thought.

Before he had boarded the ship, he heard Mace's voice boom across the hangar. "The temple is on lockdown. Nobody leaves!" Obi-Wan's breath hitched. He was so close. "Don't just stand there." Ben said, pulling Obi-Wan back to his task. He ran up the ramp and closed it before jumping into the pilot's seat and started the take-off procedures. He glanced out of the view screen to see various people heading towards him to stop him from taking off. Ahead he could see the hangar doors starting to close. "Dammit" he breathed.

Not willing to give up, the ship lifted off. He had to get through the doors before they closed. He hit the accelerator, willing the ship to go as fast as it could. He could see mechanics who had been trying to stop him jump out of the way as the ship sped past them. The hangar doors were getting closer, the gap barely looked wide enough for his ship.

"Wouldn't it be funny if after all this planning and training you just flew the ship straight into the hangar doors?" Ben commented with a laugh, but Obi-Wan didn't think the idea was funny.

Last minute Obi-Wan pulled the controls to the left, flipping the ship on its side. With a screech, the ship barely squeezed through the remaining gap. Behind him he saw the hangar doors finally close as he flew into the atmosphere of Coruscant.

. . .

Obi-Wan landed on the outskirts of Mos Espa. He knew exactly where the nubian starship was going to land in a few hours and he made sure to stay well out of sight.

Obi-Wan made his way down the ramp. He shuddered at the sight of the seemingly endless desert. It took him back to his vision. Now that he was actually standing there, everything felt so much more real. Despite the blazing suns he felt a chill run through him.

"Come on, we don't have much time" Ben said. Obi-Wan nodded. He pulled up his hood and set off into the desert towards Mos Espa.

As soon as he reached the town he started scanning the various buildings for Watto's shop. It didn't take him long to locate it. Stepping inside he was greeted by a youthful voice. A voice he was hoping not to hear.

"Watto will be out soon," The young boy sitting on the counter said after shouting something towards the back of the shop. "Thank you." Obi-Wan replied kindly. The boy studied him for a moment, "you're not from around here, are you?" he asked. Obi-Wan glanced his way. He raised an eyebrow but with his hood up the boy couldn't see it. "What makes you think that?" he asked. The boy shrugged, "Your accent." "I see."

"Where are you from?" the boy asked curiously. Obi-Wan considered his answer. "Coruscant" he finally decided to say. The boy's eyes went wide with awe "really? Wizard!"

Obi-Wan couldn't help a small smile. It was a strange feeling. It was like he was remembering this boy's endless curiosity. But they had never met before. He knew it was Anakin, he remembered from his vision. This was the first time he actually met the boy in person though.

Obi-Wan could see that Anakin was still bursting with questions but he stopped asking them when the small, blue Toydarian flew into the room. "Hello, how can I help you?" He greeted in a rough voice. The question was polite but the way it was said made it sound less so.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Obi-Wan reached into his bag and pulled out a datapad. He had made a list of all the parts Qui-Gon would need to repair the ship. He handed the datapad to Watto. "I need these parts" he said.

Watto squinted as he scanned the list. "hmm, the hyperdrive will cost you." He said, eying the stranger as if doubting he could afford it. "Payment isn't a problem," Obi-Wan replied calmly, "I do however have another request."

After convincing Watto to take the parts to Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan watched Anakin disappear to the back of the shop to gather the parts. Even though he had spent days thinking it through, he still felt bad about leaving Anakin on Tatooine.

"Don't tell me you're actually thinking about taking him with you." Ben said. "Don't be ridiculous Ben. I know what we agreed on. It's just harder than I thought to see him. He's just a child…" Obi-Wan said as he watched the door Anakin had disappeared through.

Ben sighed, "He'll be alright Obi-Wan." "How can you know that Ben?" Ben shrugged, "let's just say I have a good feeling about it."

Obi-Wan heard Watto clear his throat. 'How long has he been listening?' Obi-wan wondered. He turned his attention to the Toydarian. "I have the parts" he said. Obi-Wan quickly looked over the pile of parts to make sure everything was there. Once he was sure that everything was as it should be he nodded. "Now about payment…" Watto insisted.

Obi-Wan reached into his bag and pulled out a pouch. Obi-Wan had known that Watto wouldn't accept Republic Credits so over the last year he had managed, with great difficulty, to get his hands on enough Wupiupi to pay for the parts. Wupiupi of course being the main currency on Tatooine. He passed the pouch to Watto who immediately opened it an inspected its contents. He hummed as he closely eyed the coins.

"There's only half the payment here." Watto said, his eyes narrowing on Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan pulled out a second pouch and showed Watto the contents before putting it back into his bag. "You will get the rest when I receive confirmation that Qui-Gon Jinn has received the parts." He said sternly. Watto seemed to consider his options carefully before reluctantly agreeing to Obi-Wan's terms.

"I will be here when you return" Obi-Wan said to Watto. With mild annoyance the Toydarian left his shop. Only Anakin and Obi-Wan remained.

"Tell me about Coruscant." Anakin said looking at Obi-Wan with pleading and curious eyes. "There isn't really much to tell…" Obi-Wan said absentmindedly. His mind was already preparing for the next part of his plan. "Oh." Anakin said disappointedly. The Jedi glance at the boy again. "The whole planet is a huge city. The biggest city in the galaxy. It has over 5000 levels and is home to the Galactic Senate." Anakin's eyes lit up, "And the Jedi, right?" Obi-Wan smiled "right." "I'd love to meet a Jedi." Anakin said. "Oh?" "I've heard stories about them they're like legends." Anakin continued enthusiastically. Obi-Wan studied the boy who had turned his attention to a broken droid for a moment.

"Do you ever wish you could be a Jedi?" He finally asked. The boy stopped working and considered the stranger for a long moment. "Me? No." He finally said shaking his head slightly, "but I would love to see the galaxy. I'm a great pilot. I want to be the first person to visit every star in the sky." He added.

. . .

Obi-Wan gave Watto the rest of the Wupiupi and then watched the Toydarian disappear to the back of the shop, out of earshot. He turned his attention to the young Anakin Skywalker. He knelt to be at eye level with the boy and for the first time he lowered his hood. He wanted to talk to the boy face to face. "You're a smart and talented child Anakin, it was a pleasure meeting you." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the rest of the coins he had with him and placed them in the boy's hand.

"What are you doing Obi-Wan?" Ben cautioned. "I wish I could do more for you." Obi-Wan continued. Anakin looked perplexed. "I can't accept this" Anakin said trying to give the coins back, but Obi-Wan wouldn't take them. "Please. I have no use for them anymore." He said with a warm smile. "Just don't tell anyone." He added with a wink. Anakin studied the strangers face before looking at the currency in his hands again. "Thank you." He said before hiding it in his tunic.

Obi-Wan stood up. "You are most welcome. Just promise me something." "Anything." Anakin replied quickly. "Look after yourself. And your mother." With one last smile he lifted his hood and turned. "I promise." He heard Anakin say as he left the shop.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Honestly, they really make my day, so please keep reviewing. :) And of course thank you to everyone who's still reading! ;)

Chapter 11

Qui-Gon was close, Obi-Wan knew it. He could sense his Master's confusion and worry. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Soon he would see the nubian starship take off and that would complete the first part of his plan. He opened his eyes again and looked out of the view screen of his ship.

"What if he decides to go looking for you?" Ben asked as he too looked out at the vast desert. "He won't. He doesn't know for sure that it was me, he thinks I'm still on Coruscant. So, he will contact the council and they will tell him to complete the mission." Obi-Wan said calmly. He knew there was a chance Qui-Gon would disobey the council's request. He just hoped that the Jedi Master wasn't foolish enough to risk the mission.

The light reflecting off a smooth silver surface in the distance caught Obi-Wan's eye. It was the starship, Qui-Gon was leaving. Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief.

Ben watched the ship leave the Atmosphere and then turned to Obi-Wan. "So, what's next?" He asked cheerfully, knowing full well what the answer was.

"Darth Maul"

. . .

Maul watched from a distance as the starship he had been tracking left the atmosphere of Tatooine. Even if he ran back to his own ship and took off immediately it was unlikely that he would be able to catch up with them. He had failed and he knew that he would be punished for it.

Anger filled him. How could they have fixed their ship so quickly?

He tore his eyes from the sky and looked out across the desert. Sand. As far as the eye could see. Hot, dry sand! Maul growled, he had already spent too much time on this planet. He turned to head back to his ship. Darth Sidious would want to hear about his failure.

He had barely taken three steps before he sensed something and stopped. It was a bright beacon of light. The intensity of it sickened him. "Jedi" he spat.

The Jedi wasn't even trying to hide his presence. It was almost like he was daring Maul to come and find him. He laughed menacingly, this lost little Jedi would be no match for him. Even if it was a trap the Sith knew he would prevail. He felt powerful, the anger and hate for failing his mission would give him the strength to win. He could feel the dark side flowing through his veins. Oh, and how he craved to suffocate that pure light that was calling for him, to watch it fade from the Jedi's eyes.

He knew which way to go and soon found the Jedi. Maul hid behind a sand dune and simply observed the Jedi for a moment. He just sat there seemingly talking to someone, but no one was there. Perhaps over a commlink? But that hardly mattered. The curious thing was that this appeared to be an apprentice. He looked so young, even from far away. But if this was an apprentice, then where was his Master?

Maul couldn't see anyone else far and wide. He reached out with his senses but the boy sitting in the sand was the only thing he could sense. Curious.

Perhaps this boy was lost. Perhaps he was hoping that his Master would find him if he made himself obvious enough? The Sith grinned with purest delight. He had hoped for a challenge, hoped to kill a Jedi but this helpless child waiting for his Master to find him would have to do. He would be able to have some fun.

. . .

Obi-Wan had chosen this place in the desert away from the town, so no one else would get hurt and it was far enough from his ship that Maul wouldn't easily find it. He knew that the Sith was just beyond the sand dune in the distance. No doubt he was sizing the Jedi up. Obi-Wan wasn't surprised that Maul had come. He knew that the Sith would be arrogant enough to accept the challenge. All he had to do now was wait and see what the Sith would do.

"Are you nervous?" Ben asked pulling Obi-Wan out of his meditation. "No matter what happens here the Sith will not win." Came the reply. "Ah yes, your marvellous plan B." Ben said sarcastically. "I know it's not ideal but if this doesn't work it's the next best thing." Obi-Wan reasoned. Ben shook his head, "How do you know that alerting the council now won't do the same thing as you knew it would have a year ago? And what makes you think they'll believe you?"

Obi-Wan hesitated. Ben had a point, but they had discussed this before and it was too late to change his mind. If he didn't return to his ship in an hour it would send a message to the Jedi Council. A message that would tell them everything. But that was only a last resort, for the case that he failed, for the case that Maul killed him. He only hoped that he would have changed enough to give the Jedi a chance at stopping the Sith lord, even if he did fail now.

"I don't, but what else can I do?" He finally replied to Ben's question. Ben's reply was cut off when they spotted a dark figure moving towards them in the distance. Obi-Wan stood up to meet the hooded figure. This was it, the moment he had spent a year preparing for. This fight would always have been inevitable but at least now they were meeting on his terms, not the Sith's.

"Are you lost Jedi?" Maul taunted. Obi-Wan didn't react he merely observed the Sith for a moment. He was exactly how Obi-Wan remembered him from his vision, right down to the black tattoos and yellow eyes that were filled with purest hate. Standing so close the young Jedi could feel the dark side swirling around the figure before him. He didn't know where the thought came from but Obi-Wan found himself wondering what had happened to cause such hate and anger in the man standing a few meters away from him. To some extent he even pitied the Sith apprentice.

"I am not lost. I am just enjoying the suns." Obi-Wan said calmly, almost politely.

Maul tilted his head slightly. The Jedi seemed unfazed by him. This was certainly a first for the Sith apprentice. He had expected his mere presence to cause fear or at least distress in the young Jedi, but yet here he was meeting Maul's gaze evenly. Maul suddenly realised what seemed out of place with this Jedi: his eyes. This Jedi looked to be in his early 20s, yet his eyes seemed haunted, as if he had seen more than anyone could possibly comprehend. They were the eyes of an old man, not a boy.

Maul's moment of hesitation didn't last long, for he reminded himself that it didn't matter. His hate for the Jedi, his urge to watch this Jedi suffer and die was stronger than his curiosity.

Darth Maul pulled out his lightsaber but didn't ignite it. He held the long hilt out before him horizontally. Obi-Wan remained standing, completely calm. He didn't even reach for his own lightsaber that still hung at his hip, hidden by his brown cloak. He was waiting for Maul to make his move. Obi-Wan was still a Jedi after all, he wouldn't initiate the fight.

'Curious' Maul found himself thinking again. But now his anger took over, this Jedi was antagonising him, mocking him! He ignited one end of his lightsaber, the blade casting a red glow over his features. He kept the other end deactivated, that way he still had a trick up his sleeve in case this Jedi proved himself more of a match after all. He didn't wait for the Jedi apprentice to draw his own weapon before striking.

Obi-Wan side-stepped and drew his 'saber in one swift movement. He ignited it in time to meet Maul's second strike. Their blades clashed and the duel began.

Obi-Wan kept to simple defensive moves. He was conserving his energy for when Maul decided to reveal his "secret" weapon. He remained almost completely still whilst the Sith danced around him, striking swiftly and viciously. Obi-Wan fought to keep his ground against his opponent's powerful blows.

When he finally caught an opening Obi-Wan sent his opponent flying backwards with a well-timed kick to the chest.

Maul growled with fury. He had expected this fight to be over soon and without much effort. Clearly, he had underestimated the Jedi. He ignited the other end of his double-bladed lightsaber and flipped high over his opponent's head. Landing, he drove one end of his 'saber forwards, forcing the Jedi to jump out of the way to avoid getting impaled.

Darth Maul stood in an offensive stance as he reassessed his opponent, he was expecting the boy to be unnerved by his new disadvantage. Instead, he shrugged off his cloak allowing the brown fabric to fall to the ground as if he too had been fighting with a deliberate hindrance.

Obi-Wan held his deactivated lightsaber loosely by his side. "I offer you the chance to surrender, Darth Maul." He called out in an even tone to show that he was neither tired nor afraid.

Maul was thrown off for a moment by the use of his name. How could this Jedi possibly know who he was? Both his and his Master's identities were supposed to be unknown. The Jedi weren't supposed to know that the Sith still existed. Yet this Jedi apprentice spoke his title with complete calm. If he knew, who else did? The Jedi council? This changed things. He wouldn't be able to simply kill this boy, he would have to torture him until he revealed how he knew and who else knew. "I will never surrender to the Jedi!" Maul spat.

"So be it" Obi-Wan said with a courteous bow. He reignited his 'saber and held it ready for Maul's attack.

Maul jumped at Obi-Wan and the fight continued. His opponent was strong but Obi-Wan manged to hold his ground. His muscles ached but he wouldn't give up.

The Sith brought his blade down in a wide arc. Obi-Wan met the blade with an upwards swipe. Blue clashed against red. Maul pushed his blade downwards forcing Obi-Wan's own blade against him. Obi-Wan could feel the heat of the two blades as they got closer. Sweat trickled down his temples. It took all of his strength to keep the blades away from his face. His muscles burned but he didn't back down, he couldn't, if he did, it would most likely cost him his life.

Maul grinned with satisfaction. Soon the Jedi would tire and the fight would be over. He added extra pressure.

Obi-Wan felt the added pressure and rather than the panicked expression the Sith was expecting, he gave him a half smile which Maul only understood too late. Obi-Wan closed his eyes gathering the Force around himself and then he deactivated his lightsaber.

Darth Maul didn't have time to react. As the force he was pushing against disappeared he lost his balance and toppled forward. With great elegance Obi-Wan twisted sideways, Maul's lightsaber only grazing his left arm. Landing on one knee Obi-Wan held out his lightsaber horizontally and reignited it. Maul couldn't stop his fall, everything had happened so fast. The shocked expression would forever be frozen on his face.

Obi-Wan dropped his lightsaber when a wave of exhaustion hit him. He opened his eyes and glanced to his left where he saw the two halves of the Sith. He reached out to take a pulse.

The battle was over.

"Are you alright?" Ben asked. Obi-Wan shifted his gaze to his singed sleeve. He moved the fabric to reveal the burn Maul's lightsaber had left. It stung but that seemed to be the extent of his injuries. "Nothing too serious" He replied as he got to his feet again. Ben observed Obi-Wan as he struggled to take his eyes off the corps he was leaving behind. "That's not what I meant."

Taking a life would never get easier, no matter whose it was. But Obi-Wan forced himself to tear his gaze away. "I'm fine." He held out his hand bringing both his and the Sith's lightsaber to his hand. It was time to leave Tatooine – for good.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Qui-Gon" Healer Segg said nervously. Qui-Gon leant against the doorframe of Segg's office, hands folded in his sleeves. Segg got to his feet to meet the Jedi. Qui-Gon considered the man for a moment. He couldn't decide whether to be angry or not. He had trusted Segg to take care of his Padawan. Now, Obi-Wan was Force knows where. On the other hand, Qui-Gon knew better than anyone, that when Obi-Wan set his mind to something, there was little that could stop him. So, his expression remained impassive.

"Healer Segg" He greeted flatly, "I want you to tell me exactly what happened here." Segg cleared his throat. "Of course." He gestured to a chair but the Jedi Master made no move to take a seat. Segg sat down behind his desk, glad to have something between himself and Qui-Gon. "As you know, Obi-Wan had started to settle into a routine. It felt like we were finally making progress. After your last visit he started to diverge from that routine again. He stopped talking, spent more time meditating…" Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes slightly, noticing the meaning behind Segg's words. But Segg just continued. "Then, the day after you left he managed to slip out without anyone noticing when he was escorted to the fresher. He left the shower running and his wrist band was left on the floor. I assume you heard the rest from Master Windu."

Segg waited whilst Qui-Gon considered everything that had been said. But as it turned out Healer Segg had been of no help at all. "I wish to see Obi-Wan's file." Segg shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Healer-Patient confident-…" He never got to the end of the word as Qui-Gon stepped forward aggressively. He placed his hands on Segg's desk and leant forwards so their faces were only a foot apart.

"I don't have time for this. My Padawan, who was your responsibility, is most likely half way across the galaxy by now. You asked for my help to find him, I cannot help if I don't have all the information. Either you give me his file or you stop wasting both our time and find him by yourself." Qui-Gon didn't raise his voice, he didn't have to. The natural authority in his voice and his intimidating presence were enough to make Healer Segg squirm.

He cleared his throat. "Master Jinn I can't just…" He sighed with resignation, "Give me a moment." He got up and kept his distance from the tall Jedi Master as he walked around him to get to his files. Each patient had an individual datapad with every bit of information stored on it. All of them password protected of course. He picked out the top one, typed in the password and handed it to Qui-Gon. "This has everything on it."

Qui-Gon accepted the datapad and took the seat he had been offered before as he scrolled through the data. He came across written transcripts of all the conversations Obi-Wan had had. As it turned out, apart from the ones with Qui-Gon himself, there hadn't been many. He found one titled "Obi-Wan and Ben(?)" and opened the file.

"What are you thinking Ben?... I'm not depressed… Well, I'm awfully sorry for inconveniencing you… What do you suggest I do? It wasn't this bad before. I had Qui-Gon and you and a tinge of normality to hold on to, now all I have is this depressing room. I don't even feel like me most of the time. I've lost control… But, what do I do when this is over? I can't keep falling forever. What happens when I finally hit the ground?... That doesn't make any sense."

Qui-Gon sighed, his Padawan wasn't making any sense. He was clearly missing half the conversation, but even without knowing what Ben had said, he didn't like what he was reading. He closed the file and browsed through the other ones. There had to be something of use. He skimmed over the remaining files. They were mostly talks between Obi-Wan and Healer Segg and they were completely useless. Everything Obi-Wan said was extremely vague and the rest was most likely lies or half-truths. Qui-Gon knew his Padawan well, even in writing he recognised the technique Obi-Wan was using. He had taught him it. Despite the circumstances Qui-Gon felt a tinge of pride at how effectively Obi-Wan was using the technique to evade Segg's questions.

Qui-Gon massaged his temples. Everything on this datapad was useless, it was either things he already knew or things that wouldn't help him find out what Obi-Wan was up to. Just as he was about to give up and hand the datapad back he stumbled across a file that was password protected. "What's on this file?" He asked Segg. "Nothing of importance." "Then why is it password protected?" Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes suspiciously, Segg was hiding something.

"Unlock it." Qui-Gon demanded. He was starting to lose his patience with the healer. "Master Jinn, I'm afraid I cannot." Segg said evenly and Qui-Gon was slightly startled by the confidence he had managed to muster. "And why not?" Qui-Gon challenged.

"It does not concern you.", the Healer tried, but Qui-Gon was having none of it. "I'm his Master. I have every right to know what happened to my Padawan during his time in here and you'll tell me now!" Qui-Gon had risen from his chair whilst talking, and the Healer had involuntarily taken a few steps back. "Master Jinn, I…" Segg started to argue again but Qui-Gon cut him off immediately. "If you prefer, I can drag the council into this…"

Segg swallowed hard and finally gave in. "Alright, I'm sorry, but I was curious. You have to understand, I didn't know that would happen." Qui-Gon frowned, he wasn't sure whether he was ready to hear the healer's next words or not. "What did you do?" "His condition is rare, I will probably never come across it again… I ran some… tests with Obi-Wan's child personality." Qui-Gon's frown deepened, but he didn't interrupt the Healer.

"Obi-Wan kept solid shields. Impenetrable. But the child's shields weren't as strong… I wanted to see if I could access his memories..." "You invaded his mind?", Qui-Gon barely managed to hide his impatiens or his growing temper. "I tried… The child personality didn't have many memories as I'm sure you remember, I wanted to see how far that went, whether I could get him to remember anything else. And I found the vision…"

"You saw it?", the words were barely more than a whisper. Segg shook his head, "No, but he did." Qui-Gon didn't understand. "You're trying my patience Segg." "The child. He saw it." Segg blurted out. He rubbed a hand over his face. "He didn't stop screaming until we managed to knock him out with a sedative." Qui-Gon clenched his fists. It took all of his self-control to keep himself from punching Segg. "We're done here." He said as he turned on his heels. He couldn't bear to spend another second in Segg's company.

He could barely control his anger. He had trusted Segg to help his Padawan. Then he finds out that not only was Segg completely useless as a mind healer, he had taken advantage of and in effect purposefully harmed his Padawan. Qui-Gon was fuming. How could this have happened? How could he have let this happen?

Qui-Gon stormed down the corridors towards his apartment making Masters and Padawans alike jump out of his way.

As soon as he reached the empty apartment though, he managed to calm down again. He still had to find Obi-Wan. And now, he would have to do so alone.

He headed straight for Obi-Wan's room. He assumed that was what Obi-wan had done once he escaped the Healer's Wing. When he entered the room Qui-Gon was surprised to see it just as tidy as he had left it. The only difference was the missing lightsaber and the neat pile of white clothing folded on the bed. It didn't look like someone had searched it in a hurry.

He sat on the bed and closed his eyes. "Where are you Obi-Wan?" He didn't think Obi-Wan would still be on Tatooine. If his goal had been to save Qui-Gon then surely, he had done that and could come home. But he hadn't come back to the Temple. Had something happened?

Qui-Gon sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "Segg." If Obi-Wan thought he would be put back into that man's care, he would never come back. Then where would he go? Qui-Gon tried to think. Segg had been right about one thing, Obi-Wan's shields were strong and it made it impossible for Qui-Gon to locate him.

'No, I have to try again!' Qui-Gon thought. He got up and then sat down in the middle of Obi-Wan's room and closed his eyes. Obi-Wan's presence was strong in this room and Qui-Gon would use that to connect to his Padawan to find him. Qui-Gon fell into a deep meditation, latching on to that Force signature he knew inside and out. Obi-Wan had to be somewhere and Qui-Gon was determined to find him.

There it was. Qui-Gon had only felt it for a moment, but it was enough. He knew where Obi-Wan was, he was close. He was at the senate on Coruscant.

Qui-Gon's joy was quickly overshadowed by worry. What was Obi-Wan doing at the senate?

He jumped to his feet, there was no time to waste. He had to get to the senate before Obi-Wan left again. He ran out of the apartment and straight into Mace Windu. "I know where he is Mace." He said but Mace didn't look happy in the slightest.

"What is it?" Qui-Gon asked, not entirely sure whether he wanted to hear the answer or not. "I heard back from the team on Tatooine. They found a body, a Zabrak male. He was cut in half…" 'No, please no.' Qui-Gon thought. "… by a lightsaber. The man looked to be unarmed."

Qui-Gon couldn't believe it. "No. Obi-Wan wouldn't…" "Qui-Gon, if you know where he is, you have to tell us." Mace said sternly, this was now a Council matter and he wouldn't let his friendship with Qui-Gon interfere. "I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding. Obi-Wan is confused, he…" "Qui-Gon I know, but we have to bring him back to the Temple."

Reluctantly Qui-Gon agreed. "But let me bring him back." Mace wanted to argue but sending Qui-Gon might be the best approach after all, so he nodded. "Where is he?" "The senate." Qui-Gon replied. Mace frowned. "What's he doing at the senate?" "I don't know." Remembering that he was actually in a hurry Qui-Gon started heading to the hanger to catch a transport to the senate building. Mace followed.

"Qui-Gon. I'll be waiting on standby. If anything goes wrong, don't hesitate to signal me." Mace said as Qui-Gon got in a speeder to fly to the senate building. Mace had his most serious face on in an attempt to make his point and get through to Qui-Gon. They could be dealing with a rogue Jedi and he wanted to make sure that Qui-Gon wouldn't let his personal feelings compromise his judgment. "Nothing will go wrong." Qui-Gon assured but as he took off, he could hear Mace say, "I wouldn't be so sure."

. . .

Qui-Gon arrived at the senate as was now faced with the almost impossible challenge of finding his Padawan. A million things raced through his head. So many things had happened since he landed on Tatooine, he hadn't had any time to process it. He had truly had no idea what was going on with his Padawan, but he wouldn't, not for one second, believe that Obi-Wan had murdered someone in cold blood on Tatooine.

Once he had his Padawan back, once he knew he was safe, they would clear this up. And then Qui-Gon would apologise. For not being there, not listening, not noticing what was happening earlier and he would apologise for what Segg had done. He would make this right. He had to. Qui-Gon knew that he shouldn't blame himself for everything that happened, but he still felt responsible. If anything happened to Obi-Wan now, he would never forgive himself.

* * *

A/N: Well, you can probably guess what Obi-Wan's doing at the senate...  
This chapter was a bit of a filler. We're getting close to the end now, but don't worry there's more drama, angst and action to come before this story ends. ;)  
Thanks again for the lovely reviews! I really hope I don't let you down. :)

Oh, and for those of you who are waiting for Anakin to make another appearance, I'm afraid that was it... But hey, in my world Shmi still marries Lars, Anakin gets a step-brother and they all live happily ever after, yay! So, please don't be mad. :)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm really sorry about the long wait, school has been hell the last few weeks. I will try to finish the next chapter by next week, but I make no promises... A lot more was supposed to happen in this chapter, but it was getting a bit long and I didn't want to make you wait. :)  
Again, thank you so much for your reviews! Without your support this story would never have gotten this far.

Chapter 13

Palpatine was furious. When he went to meet the queen as she arrived on Coruscant, it took a lot to keep the friendly façade up. Not only had his apprentice failed his mission, he had gotten himself killed! Palpatine had felt it. But how?

The queen had been accompanied by one Jedi. Only one! Either he had severely overestimated Maul's abilities or underestimated the Jedi's. Perhaps a bit of both.

When he saw the Jedi exit the Nubian starship, it only heightened his rage. The Jedi was unscathed. He did seem extremely rattled though and had been met by a Jedi Council member immediately. Palpatine couldn't hear what they said, but he had no doubt they were discussing the reveal of the Sith.

He turned another corner on his way to his office. The queen hadn't wasted any time before confronting Palpatine on what he was doing to help her people. In all honesty Palpatine didn't care about a single thing the queen had to say. He had to change his plans.

After an hour of listening to the queen complain and demand advice from him, they decided to take a break. So, he had managed to gain himself some time to think before discussing further action with her. He only hoped it would be enough time to come up with a new course of action.

As his secretary greeted him with a friendly smile, all he wanted to do was drive his lightsaber through her heart. Not only was nothing going to plan, events had taken a turn for the worst; the Jedi knew about the return of the Sith and he was no longer prepared for it. He would have to rethink his next move carefully. And now, he also needed a new apprentice.

"Senator Palpatine." The secretary said, trying to catch the man's attention. "Yes, my dear." He said calmly, even though the fury inside him was threatening to boil over. "A man came to see you. He's waiting in your office."

Palpatine forgot his anger for a moment. His secretary never let anyone wait in his office. Never. He had strictly forbidden it. He should have been angry, instead he was curious. "Who is it?" He asked. Elain's brow furrowed as she thought. "I don't know, he didn't give a name." She finally said. Palpatine turned to look at his office door. "Why did you let him wait inside?" He asked although he already suspected that she wouldn't know the answer.

As Elain stuttered, trying to apologise for letting the stranger into his office, Palpatine ignored her. That weak-minded fool let a Force user into his office, now he had to decide whether or not to enter himself. On one hand, he was intrigued, on the other, now was the time to be cautious. Finally, his curiosity got the better of him. He told Elain to take a break and then he opened the door. However this was going to go, he didn't want Elain around. Just in case things turned… ugly.

"I must apologise for the intrusion, Senator." The stranger said without turning around. He had his back to the door, looking out the window at the skyline in the distance. Palpatine glanced around his reasonably sized office, everything was just as he had left it. Apart from the man standing by his window.

As Palpatine caught sight of the brown cloak, 'Jedi' was the first thought that came to mind. But why would a Jedi use a mind trick on his secretary? Why was a Jedi here at all? "Master Jedi, how can I be of assistance?" Palpatine said politely. But when the young man turned around, he realised that this wasn't a Jedi Master, it was an apprentice.

The ginger-haired Jedi didn't say anything he just studied Palpatine for a long moment. Without appearing to do so, Palpatine granted him the same courtesy. The Jedi had never shown any interest in him before, could they have traced something back to him? Impossible! He had been careful.

"I don't believe we've met. It's not every day that I find a Jedi in my office. Tell me my boy, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Palpatine tried again with a friendly smile. He wanted this – whatever it was – to be over soon. He still had much to do.

"No, we haven't met." The Jedi replied calmly. Palpatine was starting to lose his patience. Just before he could say anything to prompt a more useful reply from the Jedi, the young man spoke again. "I have however met your apprentice."

Obi-Wan watched the senator closely, searching for any reaction. Unfortunately, Palpatine was an excellent actor. All Obi-Wan could read from the man's face was confusion. "There must be some kind of mix up. I don't have an apprentice. Are you sure he was mine?" Palpatine asked. "I am certain." Obi-Wan replied calmly, his stern gaze never wavering. Palpatine needed to know that he wasn't afraid and wouldn't be intimidated.

Palpatine suddenly had great difficulty figuring the Jedi out. This was an apprentice and he had come here alone. Surely if the Jedi knew that he was a Sith Lord, the whole council would have been waiting on his doorstep. But why then was this Jedi here? It made no sense. For now, Palpatine decided to keep up the act until he knew more. "This… apprentice you met. What was his name?" He asked as he casually moved towards his desk. The Jedi kept his eyes fixed on him.

"Maul, I believe. He was a Zabrak, we met on Tatooine not too long ago." Was the reply Palpatine got and it actually shocked him. Not only what this Jedi said but also how he said it. Anyone would think they were having a polite conversation rather than an interrogation. Palpatine just stood there and blinked in surprise. "You killed Maul?" He asked, giving up on the ignorant approach. Even as he let the façade fall, the Jedi didn't react.

'This… boy killed my apprentice?' Palpatine wanted to be angry, but for the moment his anger was overshadowed by his curiosity and even slight admiration for this Jedi. To have killed Maul was indeed an impressive act, and coming here by himself to confront Darth Sidious was either brave or very stupid. He was curious to find out which one it was. What game was this young Jedi playing?

A sudden thought came to mind. It was the only logical conclusion he could come up with. Had Palpatine's next apprentice already shown himself? "Who are you?" He asked, as he studied the young man intently. The boy had skill, that was for sure, but it was difficult to get a read on him. Not only did this Jedi have strong mental shields but his mind was difficult to read. It seemed to be all over the place.

The Jedi had most likely felt his attempt at probing his mind, but all Palpatine received was a half-smile followed by a shrug and the words "I'm no one".

Intriguing. "What do you want?" Palpatine inquired.

"Obi-Wan?" Both Palpatine and Obi-Wan turned to face the door when they heard the intruder. "Well there goes that attempt at mystery." Ben commented.

Palpatine scolded himself for not sensing the new arrival. He should have known that this would be a trap. How many more Jedi were hiding behind his door, ready to pounce. Palpatine soon realised however, that this new arrival wasn't in the slightest interested in him. So, he put the friendly senator façade back on and drifted into the background.

"Qui-Gon" Obi-Wan breathed with wide eyes. His mind raced, trying to figure out what mistake he had made. How could Qui-Gon be here? He wasn't supposed to be. "Well, time to change the plan then." Ben noted. "Shut up Ben." Obi-Wan said. He had become so used to being able to talk back to Ben that he had forgotten how crazy that made him seem.

The remark gained him a questioning frown from Palpatine and a pitying look from Qui-Gon. "Hmm, you did it now." Ben said, "time for Plan C?" Ignoring the other two people in the room, Obi-Wan turned to Ben with a frown. "What's plan C?" He asked. Ben rolled his eyes. "Tell Qui-Gon the truth." Obi-Wan glanced at his Master. "He won't believe me."

Palpatine couldn't stop himself. "Who is he talking to?" He asked the other Jedi. The older Jedi looked at him, acknowledging that he had heard the question but he didn't even attempt to answer it.

"Obi-Wan, come back to the Temple with me." Qui-Gon pleaded, interrupting whatever conversation Obi-Wan was having. He took a step towards his Padawan, but Obi-Wan quickly backed away.

"I can't do that Master." Obi-Wan found himself completely thrown by Qui-Gon's appearance, but he couldn't let that stop him. He had come so far, he needed to finish this.

Palpatine was thoroughly confused now. This young Jedi – Obi-Wan – appeared to be completely insane. Did that mean that the Jedi didn't know about him? Had Obi-Wan really killed Maul? So many questions, and Palpatine hated not having the answers.

"I don't understand what's going on Padawan, but I know you're not yourself. Whatever Ben is telling you to do…" Qui-Gon said, cautiously stepping towards Obi-Wan again.

"Hey! Wait a minute, don't blame this on me." Ben said, his arms folded across his chest. "Ben isn't telling me what to do." Obi-Wan said with a frown on his face. "Thank you." Ben said, smiling with satisfaction.

Qui-Gon wasn't expecting Obi-Wan to deny Ben's involvement so blatantly, he was convinced that Obi-Wan wasn't aware of what he was doing. The fact that maybe he was, was frightening. Qui-Gon didn't want to do this, but so far, he had made a series of wrong choices. If his judgement was off, someone could get hurt, and he might be forced to do something he'd rather not. So, he pressed the small button on the side of his comlink, calling for Mace's assistance, without anyone noticing.

"I know about the man on Tatooine." Qui-Gon said, he wanted to see how Obi-Wan would react and hopefully keep him talking until Mace arrived. "You mean the Sith." Obi-Wan corrected. "Sith?" Qui-Gon's shoulders sagged, Obi-Wan had killed that man. A part of him had reserved hope that Obi-Wan hadn't. "You killed him because you thought he was a Sith?"

At that Obi-Wan turned his full attention to his Master. Qui-Gon thought he was a murderer. The hurt he saw in those blue eyes was like a dagger through his heart. Obi-Wan never expected things to go this far, had he caused irreparable damage to their relationship? "I know that he was a Sith." He said, but he knew that Qui-Gon wouldn't believe him. "Obi-Wan, the Sith have been extinct for over a millennium."

Palpatine's eyes jumped between the two Jedi. The older one didn't take any notice of him at all, while the younger spared him a glace every now and then. He listened to the discussion with slight amusement. As it seemed, this young Jedi was the only one who knew about the Sith and the others didn't believe him. The Jedi preferred to live in ignorance rather than face reality. That would be their downfall one day, Palpatine would make sure of it.

"Do you trust me?" Obi-Wan asked and Qui-Gon hesitated. "At the moment? No, I do not." Obi-Wan remained silent for a moment as he thought. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get Qui-Gon to leave. He didn't want to put his Master at risk but he didn't have much choice anymore. Qui-Gon didn't trust him, but maybe he could get his Master to believe him.

Obi-Wan turned his full attention to Palpatine. "My apologies senator. This isn't how I was expecting this to go. My plan seems to have run into some unexpected setbacks. I'm sure you can relate." Palpatine picked up on the slight provocation, but didn't let it show. The older Jedi was on his side, he had to keep it that way. "My boy, I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I thought we were past this charade, Darth Sidious." Palpatine started to raise his eyebrows before he caught himself and frowned as if he had never heard that name before. He looked at the older Jedi. "Master Jedi, what is he talking about?"

"I don't know, senator. Perhaps it's best you leave now." Qui-Gon tried to remain calm. He didn't know what Obi-Wan was doing, but if what they found on Tatooine was anything to go by, he could make an educated guess.

Palpatine decided to take this opportunity to make himself scarce, but Obi-Wan blocked his path. "Before you leave, I have something for you." Obi-Wan reached to his belt. At the same time Qui-Gon drew his lightsaber. "That's enough, Obi-Wan." To anyone else Qui-Gon's voice would have sounded strong and demanding, but Obi-Wan could hear the waver in it clearly.

Undeterred, Obi-Wan continued the movement and pulled out a long metal cylinder and tossed it towards Palpatine who caught it with ease.

Palpatine looked at the object, it was definitely Maul's lightsaber. All the anger from before came flooding back as his grip tightened around the cylinder. 'Enough of these games!' Palpatine thought. This Jedi had killed Maul, had ruined his plans and better yet he knew about the return of the Sith. But he was the only one who knew, and that would have to stay that way. Palpatine wanted to smile as a plan formed in his mind. 'This Jedi made a mistake coming here.'


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello! Wow, it really has been a while... I'm sorry about the long wait, if I'm honest, I lost my motivation for this fic for quite some time, but a few days ago I just started writing again. So, here we are. :) There are 2 more chapters after this one and I've already pretty much written them, so I will be posting them soon. Don't worry, I won't let this fic remain unfinished. ;)  
I changed the formatting on these next chapters and I hope they are now easier to read.

Anyway, thank you to everyone who is still reading! Please let me know what you think, I really appreciate all of your feedback. :)

Chapter 14

"Obi-Wan, what is this?" Qui-Gon asked as he lowered his lightsaber and deactivated it. He was still apprehensive however. So, he kept it in his hand, ready to reignite in an instant.

Obi-Wan watched Palpatine carefully. Faced with this proof, there was no way he could deny it anymore.

"You're messing with things you don't understand, boy." Palpatine muttered as his grip tightened around the lightsaber before he dropped it as if it were nothing.

Had Palpatine finally given himself away? Obi-Wan's momentary feeling of triumph was knocked out of him when he realised that he had inadvertently brought Qui-Gon right into the middle of it all.

The friendly face of Senator Palpatine twisted into an evil grimace of purest hate in an instant. Gone was the smooth-talking Senator, instead a vengeful Sith Lord stood before the two Jedi.

Qui-Gon snapped into action in a heartbeat, stepping between the Sith and his Padawan. He held his lightsaber in an opening stance, the blade casting a green glow across his face. He didn't understand what was going on, but he could sense danger and he knew that he needed to protect his Padawan at all costs.

"So be it." Palpatine said, his voice low and threatening. A lightsaber fell from his sleeve and landed in his hand. Without hesitation Palpatine activated it and sprung at the two Jedi.

Qui-Gon parried the first blow, giving Obi-Wan time to come around Qui-Gon and join the fight.

Palpatine's style was fast and aggressive, but less flashy than Maul's. He wielded his 'saber with deadly precision in a constant flow of motion. Keeping his opponents on the constant defensive.

But as Obi-Wan had predicted, it was a tiring strategy.

Palpatine jumped back, gaining himself some space. He snarled at the Jedi in frustration, he was expecting the fight to be easily won, but he knew, only one person would leave this room alive and he would make sure that it wasn't one of the Jedi.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon took the moment to catch their breath as they stood ready for the Sith to make his next move.

Obi-Wan sensed Palpatine's move a split second before Qui-Gon did and stepped forward to meet the blow but rather than coming at him with a downward strike as the young Jedi had anticipated, Palpatine stretched his left hand out instead, sending Obi-Wan flying across the room.

Expecting to take advantage of the Sith's momentary distraction, Qui-Gon lunged forward, but the Sith was ready for him.

Palpatine sent a wave of Force lightning towards the Jedi Master, catching him by surprise. A hideous cackle sounded as Palpatine took pleasure from causing the Jedi pain. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Obi-Wan get to his feet again and sent a chair flying towards Qui-Gon, knocking him unconscious.

"No!" Obi-Wan yelled as he saw Palpatine taking a few steps towards his Master. Palpatine turned and flashed Obi-Wan a menacing grin. Obi-Wan didn't hesitate to leap between the Sith and Qui-Gon. Their lightsabers clashed and the duel recommenced. He wasn't fooled by his opponent's appearance, he was faster and stronger than you would expect. He left no room for mistake, and Obi-Wan was quickly overwhelmed. Palpatine managed to knock Obi-Wan over, before he could raise his arm, Palpatine's foot came crashing down onto his wrist, shattering it and forcing him to let go of his lightsaber. Obi-Wan stifled a cry but his eyes betrayed him as they revealed his shock and the sudden surge of fear.

Palpatine's voice crackled in a twisted laugh. "I sense your pain and fear, it's intoxicating."

Obi-Wan was repulsed.

Palpatine knew that he had won, the young Jedi was at his mercy. The fool had actually thought he could defeat him. He laughed as he stared into pain stained eyes, he would enjoy watching the life fade from them. But not without making him suffer first. This Jedi had tried to thwart his plans, he had even killed his apprentice and that couldn't go unpunished.

Palpatine kicked Obi-Wan's lightsaber out of reach and then knelt so that his knee was pushing down on the fidgeting Jedi's chest. Obi-Wan was desperately fighting Palpatine's hold on him, he had to get free, he had to help Qui-Gon. But this was a fight he wasn't going to win. Palpatine dug his lightsaber into the ground mere inches away from Obi-Wan's neck and slowly brought it closer.

Obi-Wan felt the red-hot lightsaber getting closer to his neck. He brought up his uninjured hand and grabbed the hilt, trying to push it in the other direction. His attempt to resist just made Palpatine enjoy himself even more. But he still fought with all his strength.

Realising that Obi-Wan still had quite some strength left in him, Palpatine pushed down with his knee.

Obi-Wan bit his tongue to stop himself from screaming as he felt his ribs crack under the pressure. His momentary lapse in concentration gave Palpatine the edge he needed. His lightsaber singed Obi-Wan's neck and kept moving millimetre by painstaking millimetre. It was slow and agonising. Palpatine wallowed in the pain he was causing. Obi-Wan felt the artery in his neck pulsating as the 'saber got closer to it. Obi-Wan looked into the eyes of the man who was holding his life in his hands and realised with dread that it would be the last thing he ever saw.

Suddenly Palpatine's grip on his lightsaber went limp and Obi-Wan managed to push it away from himself. It was only then that he noticed the dead look of shock permanently etched on the Sith lord's face. Strong hands rolled the lifeless body of Darth Sidious off of him to reveal the tall Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

He still held his lightsaber, that he had used to pierce Palpatine's heart, alight as if expecting Palpatine to come back to life and jump at him. Feeling certain that he wouldn't, Qui-Gon deactivated his lightsaber and hooked it back onto his belt.

When Qui-Gon caught sight of the deep, red burn across the right side of Obi-Wan's neck he fell to his knees to examine his Padawan more closely.

Obi-Wan lifted his hand to point at the bleeding cut on Qui-Gon's forehead. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Softly, Qui-Gon pushed his Padawan's hand back to his side and shook his head. "Don't worry about me"

Obi-Wan winced as Qui-Gon tilted his head slightly to get a better look at the injury. Qui-Gon said something, perhaps he asked him a question, but Obi-Wan didn't hear it. His thoughts were already somewhere else; 'what happens now?'

He had done it. Palpatine was dead, Qui-Gon was alive and Darth Vader would never exist. Somehow, it didn't feel like a victory though. Everything hurt and his eyelids felt so damn heavy. His breathing hitched and started coming in small gasps. His chest burned. It felt like drowning as his lung filled with blood. He could feel it in the back of his throat and he could taste the iron as he fought for every breath.

Qui-Gon examined his Padawan as best he could and realised with a start that he must have punctured one of his lungs. His body convulsed as he started coughing up blood. Qui-Gon pulled his Padawan into his arms and stroked through his sweat-drenched hair in an attempt to calm him. "It's okay, just stay with me Obi-Wan."

He took away as much of Obi-Wan's pain as he could, releasing it into the Force. He didn't know what else to do, Obi-Wan's injuries were beyond his healing capabilities. All he could do was wait. "Help's on its way. Just hold on"

But Obi-Wan's eyes were starting to close.

"Don't you dare close your eyes Padawan." Qui-Gon said in a firm tone.

Obi-Wan tried to keep his eyes focused on his Master but Force it was difficult. He couldn't breathe… Black spots dance before his eyes as he started to feel the effects of oxygen deprivation. Despite his best efforts his eyes finally closed. His Master's voice still echoed through his mind but it was muffled, he couldn't make out what he was saying.

Eventually that too faded and he found himself drifting into nothingness again.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: And here it is, the penultimate chapter. ;) I shall be posting the epilogue some time next week.

Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate every single one of them! :)

Chapter 15

Obi-Wan was surrounded by complete darkness but up ahead, he could see a bright light. He walked towards it and found Ben waiting for him there.

"Ben? What happened?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You don't remember?"

Obi-Wan shook his head and Ben came up beside him, laying an arm around his shoulders.

"You died."

"What?" Obi-Wan was speechless. He had come to terms with the possibility that he would die, but it was still a shock to hear.

"Yep. It was very dramatic, very sad. Qui-Gon cried, I cried, we all did. Tragic, tragic." Ben shook his head solemnly.

Obi-Wan eyed Ben suspiciously. "You're messing with me, aren't you?"

Ben didn't even try to suppress his smile. "But I had you for a moment, didn't I?"

Obi-Wan freed himself from Ben. "I can't believe you."

"Oh, don't be like that! I was just having a bit of fun. Come on, you know you're going to miss me when I'm gone."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "One can only hope." He glanced at his surroundings and then frowned slightly. "Where am I?"

"Don't you recognise it?" Ben asked.

Obi-Wan looked around again, taking in his surroundings more carefully than before. With a little imagination he could make out a field and sky, but the image was laced with cracks like a painting that had been torn apart.

"This is where you first appeared…" Obi-Wan concluded. "What happened to it?"

Ben looked around a little. "Your mind created this place to protect you from the vision. I was just a by-product of that, part of your personality that split off to keep an eye on you, keep you company. When you forced yourself out of the coma, you broke it, letting me – and then later the 'others' – out."

"I only did that because you told me to." Obi-Wan argued.

Ben smiled mischievously. "I might have offered a little persuasion… Well, I could hardly let you stay stuck here for the rest of your life, could I?"

"Why am I back here then?"

"Because, as much fun as this has been, you need to fix it." Ben explained.

"Even if I knew how to do that, what's the point? I have nothing to go back to. The council thinks I'm crazy and rightly so and I messed up with Qui-Gon, he'll never trust me again, none of them will. They'll never let me stay a Jedi." Obi-Wan conceded.

"I wouldn't be so sure," was all Ben said before he hugged Obi-Wan and disappeared.

It was the strangest feeling. Obi-Wan felt like a part of him, that he didn't realise had been missing, had just returned to him. His head felt clearer than it had in almost a year. He didn't know what would happen next, but as the image around him seemed to fade, he got the feeling that with time, everything would fall back into place.

. . .

Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't surprised to find himself in the healer's wing. He tried to look around and ended up finding it very difficult. He could barely move his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder as Qui-Gon came into view.

"Welcome back to the land of the living" he said in a joking tone, yet the deep concern in his eyes gave him away.

Obi-Wan frowned and opened his mouth to ask but Qui-Gon hastily stopped him. "Don't try to speak Padawan."

Obi-Wan settled for a questioning look and Qui-Gon knew what he was asking. "We thought we had lost you for a moment, if Mace hadn't turned up when he did…" Qui-Gon's voice trailed off.

"Qui-Gon, I…" Obi-Wan started to say, his voice sounding hoarse and pained; speaking hurt a great deal more than he was expecting it to.

"I told you not to speak. Your neck was badly injured." Qui-Gon said. "You should get some rest." He added, lacing his words with a light Force suggestion.

"I'm sorry." Obi-Wan said despite the pain it caused him.

Qui-Gon looked like he was going to say something else before changing his mind. "Just get some rest, Obi-Wan."

. . .

Qui-Gon came back into the healer's wing two days later and smiled when he saw Obi-Wan sitting on the bed, typing on a datapad with his left hand, since the other was still injured.

"How are you feeling, Obi-Wan?" He asked hesitantly as he pulled up a chair.

Obi-Wan looked up from the datapad and gave him a slightly weary thumbs-up.

"Still not talking?" Qui-Gon inquired, taking note of the bandage that was wrapped around Obi-Wan's neck.

Obi-Wan was going to shake his head and then remembered that he couldn't, so he just smiled politely. He turned his attention back to the datapad, determined to finish what he was typing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't come sooner, the council has been keeping me busy and I wanted to let you rest." Qui-Gon explained.

Obi-Wan looked up again for a moment and smiled, trying to indicate that he understood.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath as if he were going to speak but then seemed to reconsider his words.

Obi-Wan raised an inquisitive eyebrow, prompting Qui-Gon to say what was on his mind.

"I was hoping we could… talk." Qui-Gon confessed.

Obi-Wan glanced at him with an expression that pretty much said: 'ha ha, very funny.' Before finishing what he had been writing and holding it out to Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon accepted the datapad, but he didn't take his eyes off Obi-Wan. The young man was watching him expectantly, waiting for him to read what he had written. Something felt different about Obi-Wan. He seemed calmer, more relaxed than Qui-Gon had seen him in a while, yet there was still a hint of apprehension there.

Finally, Qui-Gon looked at the datapad and started reading. It was a full explanation of what had happened since the vision, followed by a fairly extensive apology. Qui-Gon read through the whole thing, only rarely stopping to look at Obi-Wan with disbelief.

When he got to the end, Qui-Gon just stared at the screen for a while, unsure what to say. Finally, he looked up at his Padawan who seemed to have aged tremendously over the last year, but still no words came out.

Obi-Wan held his hand out for the datapad, clearly, he had more to say, but when Qui-Gon got it back there was only one question on it.

'What will happen to me now?'

"What do you mean?" Qui-Gon asked, confused, but then he understood. "I'm not sure… I gave the Council a full report on what happened at the senate building, they still want to hear the whole story from you though. I suppose they'll decide after that."

'I don't think they will let me stay.' Obi-Wan wrote in reply.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Qui-Gon said, "You did uncover and fight two Sith."

'You would keep me as your Padawan?' Obi-Wan watched Qui-Gon with a mixture of trepidation and hope.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon started hesitantly, and with that one word, the look of hope disappeared from Obi-Wan's eyes. "The Council is still discussing what to do about… your mental state."

'I won't go back to Healer Segg.' Obi-Wan wrote, ignoring the fact that Qui-Gon hadn't actually answered his question.

Qui-Gon shook his head vehemently. "Certainly not." He paused before adding: "But you would consider seeing someone else?"

Obi-Wan nodded once as best he could, but he didn't ask for the datapad back. A silence started to set in as Master and Padawan just looked at each other for a while as if trying to read the other's thoughts.

Qui-Gon suddenly sighed and leant back in his chair. "I'll have you know, I blame you for every single grey hair on my head." He said teasingly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Obi-Wan started laughing but then winced and stopped. He held out his hand for the datapad and Qui-Gon handed it back. He waited patiently for Obi-Wan to type before reading his reply.

'Perhaps your next Padawan will be better.'

Qui-Gon shook his head, slightly amused. "I won't be taking another Padawan, you're quite enough trouble and I'm getting too old for this."

'Don't let Master Yoda hear you say that.' Obi-Wan wrote in reply before adding, 'But I am sorry, Master. I never meant to be any trouble.'

"I know, Padawan." Qui-Gon placed a reassuring hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I'm just glad to have you back."


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

Obi-Wan woke with a start, sweat glistened on his skin. He hadn't been asleep long; it had just gone midnight.

"Just a dream." He whispered to himself.

Dreams. They were all that remained from his terrible ordeal. It had been 2 years, yet they still persisted.

Blindly, he reached to the notepad and pen that rested on his nightstand. Flipping through the pages, he realised that it had been a while since he had last written in it. Obi-Wan smiled, he looked forward to the day when this notepad would simply sit there gathering dust. That had always felt like a faraway dream, but now he thought he might actually be close to it.

Obi-Wan found the next empty page and noted the date. Then, he began to recount his dream like he did every time he woke from one. He used to do it because Qui-Gon insisted on hearing about every single one, now he just did it out of habit. When he finished, he placed the notepad and pen back on the nightstand.

This was the part he hated most. Now he would have to go back to sleep. He lay there for half an hour before he decided that that wasn't going to happen. Throwing the covers off himself, he got up and crossed the room to reach the closet where he pulled out a cloak and a pair of boots.

Then, he left the room and just kept walking. He didn't know where he was going but it felt good to walk. The way the Force hummed peacefully in the serene corridors of the Temple made him feel calm.

Obi-Wan stopped walking abruptly; he recognised the corridor he was in. He had no idea how he had got there, but there he was. He walked on until he reached the all too familiar door. Hesitantly, he ran his hand over the nameplate. It was new, or maybe old? It was familiar yet it felt out of place at the same time.

Obi-Wan considered knocking, but the occupant was most likely asleep. He started to turn away but stopped. Until now, he hadn't realised how lonely he felt. He craved the comfort that this place still brought him. So, without much thought he opened the door. He was surprised by the sight before him.

"I knew you would turn up here in the middle of the night sooner or later." The man sitting on the sofa said without looking up from the datapad he was reviewing.

"I didn't think you would still be up." Obi-Wan confessed.

"Oh, well. I'm sorry to disappoint you. I hope you weren't planning on smothering me in my sleep." The man retorted

Obi-Wan laughed. "I would never dream of it, Master."

Qui-Gon finally looked up and smiled at the young man who still stood in his doorway. "You don't have to call me that anymore, you know." He said.

Obi-Wan finally stepped into the apartment allowing the door to close behind him. "I know." He said, but even now, 4 months after his knighting he still couldn't shake the habit. "I didn't mean to disturb you." He quickly apologised as he remembered what time it was.

"Nonsense. You are always welcome here Obi-Wan. This will always be your home as well, even if the door only says 'Jinn' now" Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan smiled gratefully.

Realising that Obi-Wan was still standing, Qui-Gon scooted to the side and lightly patted the spot next to him. Obi-Wan picked up on the hint and took a seat.

"So," Qui-Gon said, his penetrating stare seemingly looking into Obi-Wan's thoughts, "what brings you here?"

"I couldn't sleep." Obi-Wan confessed. He would have loved to say something else, anything to stop the look that formed on his former Master's face. But he had promised. After everything that happened, Qui-Gon had made Obi-Wan promise not to keep anything from him. But Obi-Wan hated the look of concern on the older Jedi's face. It was a look that Obi-Wan had seen far too often over the past 3 years.

"You're still having nightmares?" Qui-Gon asked.

"They're not as bad as they used to be." Obi-Wan assured.

"What does Larynia say about it?" Qui-Gon wanted to know.

Larynia Callen. She was the mind healer who Obi-Wan had been seeing for 2 years now. It was one of the council's conditions that he see a mind healer every week. He had been glad when he heard that it would be someone new, and he had quickly grown to like and even trust Larynia. 5 months ago, she had told the council that he was ready to take his trials. Despite that, Obi-Wan still visited her occasionally. It did him good and he knew that it made Qui-Gon feel better.

Obi-Wan smiled at the memory. "She says what you always used to say; dreams pass in time. And I know that they will."

Qui-Gon's expression finally relaxed. "Why don't I put some tea on?" He said getting to his feet.

"It's late…" Obi-Wan started to say but Qui-Gon interrupted him, knowing what his former Padawan was going to say.

"I wasn't going to get much sleep tonight anyway. I have a few things left to do. At least now I have some company." He smiled warmly.

"Perhaps I can give you a hand?" Obi-Wan suggested.

Qui-Gon's smiled broadened and he patted Obi-Wan on the shoulder. "That's my boy."

Obi-Wan laughed quietly to himself as Qui-Gon disappeared into the kitchen. Obi-Wan was going to take his cloak off but realised that he was still wearing his sleep ware and decided against it. If he had known that he would end up at his former apartment he would have got changed.

When Qui-Gon returned with two cups of tea he noticed that Obi-Wan had already started to go through what he had been working on. He passed the young knight one of the cups before sitting down again.

"I can't believe that you're a knight." He said with a proud smile on his face. "I sometimes wonder where that little boy I took as my Padawan went." Qui-Gon reached out to where Obi-Wan's Padawan braid used to be, his fingers only grasping at air.

Obi-Wan tried to appreciate the moment while it lasted because he knew what was about to happen. There was nothing he could do to keep Qui-Gon from flinching as his gaze shifted from the empty space behind Obi-Wan's ear to his exposed neck. Qui-Gon's fingers shifted as well and they found themselves tracing the scar that stretched across Obi-Wan's neck.

Normally it was covered by the high collars Obi-Wan had started wearing but as he sat there in his sleep wear it was clear to see.

"Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan said softly as he knew his former Master was caught in the memory of how the ugly red line had come to be.

Snapping out of his thoughts Qui-Gon quickly retracted his hand and placed it back on the other side of his cup. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan." He said before averting his gaze and taking a mouthful of his tea.

"Don't be." Obi-Wan replied with an easy smile. Above everything else, to Obi-Wan, the scar was also a reminder of how Qui-Gon had saved his life. Unfortunately, Qui-Gon didn't share his view. All Qui-Gon saw was a Sith's failed attempt at decapitating his Padawan. Failed or not, Qui-Gon had almost lost what meant the most to him that day. The scar was just a painful reminder of that.

Obi-Wan looked back down at the datapad he had been reading, it held the beginning of Qui-Gon's mission report.

"I think you're overusing the word 'again'." Obi-Wan commented in an attempt to change the subject.

"I was trying to emphasise my point." Qui-Gon explained.

"Ah, well then." Obi-Wan handed the datapad back to Qui-Gon with an amused glint in his eyes. "What happened next?"

"I had to save him _again_."

Obi-Wan started laughing and Qui-Gon couldn't help chuckling in response.

Obi-Wan helped Qui-Gon finish his mission report before starting to work on some other assignments the council had given the Jedi Master. All the while, Obi-Wan recounted his last mission on Christophsis and Qui-Gon listened with interest and pride at how far Obi-Wan had come.

There was a peaceful atmosphere as the two Jedi talked and worked into the very early hours of the morning. Until finally, Qui-Gon looked at his former apprentice and found him fast asleep on the sofa. Taking the datapad from his hand, Qui-Gon pulled a blanket over Obi-Wan and decided it was probably time he got some sleep as well.

As Qui-Gon looked back one last time at the sleeping form on his sofa, he smiled contently. Obi-Wan had become the knight and negotiator that Qui-Gon had always known he was meant to be. Even though the past still had a firm hold on both of them, their bond was as strong as it always had been and as the Force hummed calmly, lulling him to sleep, Qui-Gon knew that they were going to be alright.

* * *

A/N: And there it is. I can't believe it's been 8 months since I started writing this and now it's finally finished.

I just want to take this last opportunity to thank _everyone_ who has read, followed, favourited and of course reviewed this fanfic. Thank you so much! You have no idea how much it means to me!  
I would love to hear what you think now that it is complete. I really hope I haven't disappointed you.  
So, if you liked it, please tell me, or if you have any constructive criticism for me, I'd love to hear it, so I can improve any other stories I write. I always like reading your reviews. :)

May the Force be with you. ;)


End file.
